Tectonic
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: Four years have passed since the Guardians have been relieved of their duties as protectors of the magical world, but for four years evil has been allowed to grow and regroup. Sequel to my story Tsunami.
1. Gathering Mystery

**Hi**** every one, I know its soon, maybe even a bit too early, but I just couldn't wait to get the sequel to my Tsunami story started. I thank all who supported and reviewed Tsunami and hope that you will all support this story as well. **

**Decided to delete it to get rid of a stupid flamer who is overly obsessed with themselves. **

* * *

The world of Obneron was a peaceful place. Merchants gathered in the capital city that was like the eastern version of Meridian's capital. It made it easier for the two to find their way around. They were strangers in this land, but they knew where they were going. 

One of them was a male. He wore mostly black underneath his dark green sleeveless trench coat. Strapped across his back was what people could only describe as a bladed guitar. From the instrument's neck dangled a small silver charm that was in the shape of a musical note with what appeared to be angel wings attached to it.

The second unknown wasn't as seen by the individuals of the city, but he knew she was there. One of her powers was invisibility so that way she could always be hidden. Though why she chose to hide her beautiful essence was beyond the man's comprehension.

Soon, the two found themselves entering the courtyard of the large Asian Palace that held the world's king.

"Do you remember the plan, D," a breeze that carried a whisper says into the musician's ear.

"Course I do do…mam," the guitarist says with a joyful grin.

"Halt," one of two guards ahead of them says as their naginatas cross in front of the entrance way to the audience chamber. "What business do you have here?"

"I only wish to have an audience with your king," D says with a sympathetic tone. "I have traveled far to request his aide."

"Very well," the other guard says as they remove the very sharp road block, "forgive our rudeness, but we have reason to believe someone with make an attempt at our lord's life."

"I can assure you that I am not that way," D says as he walks past the two. _"The hot chick with me however."_

"I hear you wished for an audience," a voice boomed over the audience chamber.

"Yes," D says with a grin as the two guards behind him suddenly drop to the floor in pools of their own blood, "though I'm actually more here to make some demands."

"Who are you," the king says standing, "no one makes demands to me. Guards."

"Don't bother," a whisper says as a breeze courses through the room, "they're already corpses."

"Who," the king says as he looks for the disembodied voice. "What do you want? Is it my power?"

"Why would I want the pathetic powers of the Heart of Obneron," D says with a grin. "I'm actually here to take all of the wealth from your treasury."

"And you believe I'd let you," the king says as he draws his sword, but then screams in agony as a blade pierces his spine from behind and juts out of his chest. It was a darker colored blade than a normal sword. The once vibrant gold trim was now dull and a more brass color.

"I so do love it when they decide to fight back," D's female associate says as she returns to the visible world. She had a pair of wings that had started to turn to a darker color while the rest of her body was covered in white cloth that made her look more like a Japanese priestess than anything.

"Who are you…" the king asks as the woman removes her blade from his body.

"We are the ones who will bring true order to the universe," D says with a sigh.

"Gathering Night," the woman whispers before kicking the king's body to the floor.

"You should be more respectful to the dead Hay…" Before D could finish his sentence the woman's blade was at his throat.

"Remember what I told you," the woman says angrily as her eyes glow a bright gold.

"No saying your name…mam," D says with a gulp as the woman lets go of the sword and it returns to float behind her.

"Now let's hurry up," the woman says as she glares at the corpse, "we only have thirty minutes before the planet collapses."

"Right," D says as he and the girl walk deeper into the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a great day for the city of Heatherfield. All the reconstruction after the "mysterious natural phenomena" that had decimated a third of the city had finished about a year ago, and the city was once again a bustling burg of activity.

"Lillian Hale," Elizabeth Hale screams as she pounds on the door of her youngest daughter's room once again. "I don't care if you are the most powerful being on this planet you still have to go to school."

"I'm up already," Lillian says as she slowly leaves her room. Now at thirteen the girl was a lot like her sister Cornelia was at that age. Tall, thin and gorgeous was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the girl's looks, but those are where the similarities with Cornelia ended. Lillian had become more of a tomboy from hanging around with her best friend Chris Lair all the time, and she dressed accordingly. She wore a loose light green shirt and a pair of baggy tan jeans. She kept her blonde hair short and up off her shoulders while her calm blue eyes continued to fill with life.

"You wouldn't be so tired all the time," Elizabeth scold as she brushes some of her light brown hair out of her face, "if you weren't up so late."

"Well sorry if I enjoy the night life," Lillian says as she walks quickly down the stairs while stretching.

"There is no night life of you always being on the computer in your room," Elizabeth continues her scolding of the young girl. "Are you even listening to me young lady?"

Lillian had gone to putting on her shoes on and finishing getting ready for school. "Yeah, sure mom, whatever," the young blonde says as she grabs her bag and proceeds to leave the newly refurbished home. The young girl could still remember the day she had found out about her magical abilities, and that other magical beings would one day come to try to steal her power.

She paused for a minute before turning to the closed door that used to be the guest room. Her sister was always there for her, even before she had known about her powers her sister was protecting her. Now that protector decided to seek safety inside that room from an unknown that Lillian couldn't make back down.

Lillian could still remember when the psychiatrist told her parents that Cornelia had developed an acute case of agoraphobia. He then went on to tell them that the best thing they could do was slowly lure Cornelia out of the room and then make her as comfortable as possible once that happened. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done as the only thing that got the older of the blonde's out was to say that Lillian was being attacked, and that idea almost brought the house down on everyone, literally.

"Cornelia honey," Elizabeth says with a gentle sigh as Lillian finishes leaving and heads for the elevator. The one thing that she took solace in was that her eldest daughter would leave her room to eat and live in the rest of the house once everyone had left. "I need to leave now too. Will you make sure that Napoleon cleans out his litter box?" She breathes another heavy sigh as the woman has yet to get used to the magical familiar that lived with the family. She then grinned as she heard movement from the former Earth Guardian's shelter and followed in an attempt to catch up with the younger of the two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Mrs. Vandom," Taranee Cook, the beautiful Maiden of Fire and current Priestess of Thirteen, says into her red colored razor phone. She had grown her hair out to accommodate the want to keep all thirteen of the silver charms that signified her title with her. She had definitely filled into the shape that she once only took in her Guardian form though she still had the same shy girl style that she wore when she was younger. "I haven't found any leads to getting Will back yet, but I'm working as best as I can."

She breathes a heavy sigh as she closes the phone and places the back of her head on the wall.

"I take it things aren't going well on the Will front," the black haired Matt Olsen says as he approaches the girl. He wore a kind of forced grin that made him look like he was bearing even more news to pile on top of the already large workload that the dark skinned woman had.

"If you mean well as in no progress," Taranee says, "then yes they definitely aren't going well."

"Well I hate to be bearer of bad news," Matt says with a heavy sigh, "but…"

"Don't tell me," Taranee says with a heavy yawn, "there is no way I'm in the mood to handle it."

"It's all over the news though," Matt says as the girl walks off with him not far behind.

"Okay," Taranee sighs a little interested. "You've got me interested."

"It seems that earlier this morning," Matt says looking around, "Tokyo was hit by something similar to the 'mysterious phenomena' that hit here four years ago." Matt's words stop the dark skinned woman in her tracks.

"What," Taranee says as her eyes widen a little in surprise, "but how is that even possible. The cause of most of the damage here was."

"Hay Lin and Dark Enigma," Matt whispers.

"Why would you even decide to bring this up," Taranee says placing a hand on her forehead, "besides what could possibly do that. The only people who posses that kind of power on Earth are Cornelia, Lillian, and me."

"I'm just saying that we should be on guard," Matt says calmly, "if it is something like Dark Enigma then they might come after Lillian."

"I doubt that," Taranee says as she watches the young Heart of Earth enters the school courtyard. "If they wanted her they would have gone straight for her and not given themselves away like that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it," an angry man growls as he stares at a busy Tokyo street with glowing red eyes. He then strikes the wall in rage causing the entire surface to crack. His long black hair fluttering behind him as his dark bone like plate armor.

"Calm yourself Draco," another man says in a soothing tone. He wore more modern attire then compared to his cohort though strapped to his waist was a kantana that appeared to have a large closed eyeball in the hand guard while next to it rests a holstered shotgun of the same design. He turned to look a Draco with bright orange eyes and knew that the ancient being was using his powers to keep them hidden.

"But Mizu said that the blade was here," Draco growls as he turns to face the other man.

"She did say that it was located in the capital of the Earth nation of Japan," the man says in an annoyed tone, "it could be possible that we were looking in the wrong location."

"Then tonight we search a different part of town," Draco says with a dark smile, "don't you agree Daikirai."

"That I do," Daikirai says with a sadistic grin of his own, "we may also be able to get some fun in as well."

"I like the way you think." Draco says with an evil laugh.


	2. Data Collecting

**This Chapters a little short, but I came up with an idea that I really want to work on so there. Anyway thanks to all my reviewers and readers the first chapter was a big hit, and hopefully the second chapter will do just as good. Also a big thanks to TCTK for helping me come up with some of the villans of Gathering Night.**

* * *

"Why are we here again Mizu," Oak asks as she and the former Water Guardian walk on the flat glass like surface that once held Dark Enigma's headquarters. Her pink armored body casting an evil looking shadow on the surface because of the cannons that were now attached to her back.

"I have a hunch that that other Water Guardian wasn't all she was cracked up to be," Mizu says as she looks around the vast landscape. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind as she placed her hand on her brow to protect her eyes from the sun.

"I doubt we'll find her body," Oak says with a tired yawn. "The entire planet is a giant ball of glass now." The cybernetic warrior then turns her attention behind the two females.

"Something wrong," Mizu asks calmly before turning to see a silver colored creature walk up toward the two. It appeared to be metallic and much like some of the robots that they have working in the citadel that the women called home. Its face was a basic sphere that supported nothing but one large red eye surrounded by four other eyes.

"It took awhile to find the Demon Templar Oakugine Rosemburg," the robot spoke in a metallic voice as its camera like eyes zoomed in on the pink armored maiden. Unknown to the two girls it was transmitting everything that it saw, and it showed true interest in Oak.

"You want to fight or something," Oak says placing a hand on her hip. This would be a boring easy fight for the cyborg as she usually fought with the Air Guardian since their first real battle on Earth.

"Yes," the robot says in a metallic voice as razor like blades extend from its arms. It was programmed to get as much data on the target as possible and that included data on fighting techniques.

"Your funeral," Oak says as the plate like knuckles drop over her hands.

"Keep the head intact," Mizu says quickly as Oak rushes the robot, "I want to know who sent it and why."

"Right," Oak says easily maneuvering around the blades before slamming a fist into its metallic chest and instantly decimating it. She then catches the head as two of its five eyes spin up to look at her.

"Why the interest in Oak," Mizu asks floating up to the thing.

"Water Guardian Mizu Suiton," the metallic voice says, "data insignificant."

"Data," Oak says causing the eyes to return attention to her, "where you collecting data on me, why?"

"I am not allowed to…" the robot is about to say as Mizu's kantana pierces through it.

"No one calls me insignificant," Mizu growls while removing the sword. "We're leaving." With that the two women vanish in a flash of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Target acquired," a small hovering metal orb says as it turns invisible and floats close to a window to get a view of Taranee while she sits in class. "Fire Guardian and Priestess of Thirteen Taranee Cook, acquiring physical data now."

Its five eyes then zoomed in on the dark skinned senior as she tentatively paid attention to what the robot believed a lesser being in comparison to her. The robot then shoots up quickly as the dark skinned beauty looks out the window into its general location. Did the woman see it? Was its mission compromised?

It returned to look at her and noticed that she had gone back to listening to the other person before a loud ringing noise ushered in a rush for the door away from the window. It would have to continue later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian yawned as she tossed the somewhat edible food around on her plate with her fork. She kind of enjoyed lunch. It was a chance for her to relax in between classes.

"What did you do now," a brown haired girl says as she places her tray down across from Lillian and points a digital camera in her face. She had deep green eyes and wore a bright red sleeveless shirt with the picture of a cat with devil horns and a halo on the front. Her naturally tanned skin seemed to blend with the color of her hair as she sat down while keeping the camera focused on Lillian.

"Nothing Lexis," Lillian sighs putting a palm over the camera lens. The girl's real name was Alexis Schmidt, but to Lillian and Chris she was just good old Lexis, and after she overheard Chris and Lillian talk about magic she's been trying to capture it on film ever since. "Why?"

"Knickerbocker's having a fit," Lexis says with a frown as she puts the camera down, but still keeps it pointed at the young blonde.

"Guessing that's why Chris isn't here yet," Lillian says with a smirk.

"Yep," Lexis says happily, "she got him right as he came out the door. Gave him the whole 'your sister wasn't even this bad' speech again."

"So," Lillian finally points out, "when did Knickerbocker give the camera back."

"None of your business," Lexis says crossing her arms over her chest.

"So the reason poor Chris, and most likely me, has to sit through another 'your sister' lecture is because someone, not mentioning any names," Lillian then points at Lexis, "wanted her camera back."

"I'm only that way about ghost's, UFO's, cryptozoology, and you," Lexis says as she tilts the camera to get a better angle of Lillian.

"You're never going to catch anything," Taranee says finally taking her seat next to the two underclassmen. "Lillian isn't allowed to use magic."

"But you are," Lexis says picking up the camera and pointing it at the fire maiden, "come on just one fireball."

"Not in a room with sprinklers," Taranee says with a grin as she points directly above them. "Nice try though."

"You guys are no fun at all," Lexis pouts as she leans back in her chair. This causes the two girls to chuckle a bit at the younger girl's antics.

"You are so dead Lexis," finally the only boy to sit at the table of girls says with a sour look on his face.

"I didn't do anything Christopher," Lexis says sticking her tongue out at the brown haired boy.

"Yeah and Lilly here has three Nobel Prizes," Chris says in a sarcastic tone while pointing his thumb at Lillian. The boy was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of blue denim slacks while he stared at his gelatinous blob of a lunch.

"He's right," Lillian says finally starting to eat some of what she hoped was lasagna, "and don't call me Lilly, Christopher."

"Then don't call me Christopher, Lilly," Chris says with a gentle grin.

"Stop calling me Lilly," Lillian growls.

"Make me," Chris says sticking his tongue out.

"_Yep,_" Taranee sighs to herself as she pushes the argument to the back of her mind, _"just like Irma and __Cornelia_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir," a woman dressed in a long silver lab coat says quickly. Her face was hidden by the shadows. "The probe we sent to gather information on the Demon Oakugine has been destroyed."

"I know," a man says. He two wore a silver lab coat and his face was also hidden by shadows. "But it is fine." He then pulls up a screen that shows a picture of Oak with various statistical data. "We have everything we need. Amplify the armor so that it is able to withstand a strong physical blow, and also account for the infinity shockwave to be safe."

"Of course sir," the woman says before vanishing into the shadows.

"Once all the data is completely accumulated," the man says with a chuckle, "this weapon will make Zodiac look like a child's play thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad to see you two back," Mizu says as D walks alone into a large courtyard.

"How do you always know there are two of us here," D asks with a cocky grin.

"A Guardian should always be able to sense another Guardian," Oak says calmly, "but Hay Lin is not in this room."

"How come she lets you say her name," D asks in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry about it," Mizu says with a smirk, "I need you and Hay Lin to check up on Daikirai and Draco. They've been gone far too long, and we need to set the next part of my plan into action now that we have enough funds."

"Right," D says with a smirk, "we'll leave right away." D then vanishes in a flash.


	3. Fire, Earth, and Air

**Of course thank you to all who reviewed Tectonic and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. On a side note though I am about to start posting the comic/ manga version of Tsunami on my deviantart account so I encourage all reading Tectonic and Tsunami to please check out that account.**

* * *

"Why can we not find it," Draco screams as he destroys yet another pillar in the parking garage that he and Daikirai had stopped in as the sun rose once again on the city of Tokyo.

"Don't worry," Daikirai says calmly, "we will find it."

"Yeah," D says as he appears and begins to lean on a pillar, "if you two idiots were looking in the right spot."

"What did you say," Draco angrily growls bearing his clawed gauntlets. Daikirai then raises a hand to stop his partner as a breeze flows quickly through the garage.

"Mizu informed us that it was located in the capital of a country called Japan," Daikirai says as he tries to sense Hay Lin's location. "Are we not in the right place?"

"No you got it right based off of your information," D says with a smirk, "unfortunately Mizu was not on Earth during the time that the capital was moved to this location. The city you really want is a place called Kyoto."

"I see," Daikirai says calmly, "then we will be on our way there."

"That's good," D says before vanishing, "oh, and Hay Lin went home so I was all alone. That breeze was just luck."

"I really hate him," Draco growls as the two vanish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes," Lillian says as she stretches while she, Lexis and Chris walk through Sheffield's courtyard. "School is over."

"I'm surprised that all of us got out without detention this time," Chris says with a yawn.

"Yeah," Lexis says as she keeps her camera centered on the blonde haired girl. "It's a miracle."

"Guess it is," Lillian says but then feels a strange presence as a slight wind careens through the courtyard.

"Something wrong," Chris asks quickly noticing Lillian clutching her right shoulder. It was a trait that Lillian would perform whenever she was nervous or scared, but neither Chris nor Lexis knew why.

"I just had a slight chill," Lillian says trying to make herself look confident, but couldn't help but look over her shoulder toward the main building.

"A slight chill," Lexis says as she gets closer with her camera, "maybe it's some kind of evil spirit that's sapping you of your powers."

"I really doubt that," Lillian says with a sigh, "I have to give up my powers willingly for someone to have them."

"You want to check it out," Chris says with a smug and brave look on his face.

"I know I do," Lexis squeals while hopping up and down.

"Majority rules then," Lillian sighs as the three turn around and head towards the sports field that was behind the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Well at least I get some time alone here,_" Taranee thinks to herself as she looks up at the clouds. Ever since the events that happened four years ago she enjoyed looking at the sky. She figured it helped remind her of the past when she used to fly through the clouds with expert ease.

"Target re-acquired," the small hovering robotic orb that had been following the fire maiden around says to itself as it returns to studying its required specimen, but soon another powerful energy entered its field of vision but it could not ascertain the being.

"Who said you were ever alone, Taranee," a whisper carried on the wind pulls the young priestess out of her memories.

"Who's there," Taranee says sitting up quickly. Her eyes quickly found their target as an eighteen year old Asian girl that the dark skinned female though she would never see again turns visible.

"What you aren't happy to see me," Hay Lin says in a false hurt tone after seeing Taranee's shocked expression.

"Hay Lin," Taranee says in a surprised tone, "the Oracle said you were dead."

"What does that pompous buffoon know anyway," Hay Lin says with a malevolent grin on her face.

"Why are you here then," Taranee asks quickly.

"I just want to know where Will is," Hay Lin says, "after all. I just wanted to say hi to my old friends."

"If I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you," Taranee yells as the bleacher below her starts to glow red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet," Lexis says as she zooms her camera in from the three's hiding place on the other side of the field, "I'm catching some great thermo-kinetics. The only problem was who this new girl is."

"I think that's Hay Lin," Chris says.

"No way," Lillian comments as she places her hand once again over her right shoulder as an immense feeling of anxiety set in, "she's supposed to be dead."

"From the way Taranee is looking at her," Chris says quickly.

"Maybe it's a ghost," Lexis says with enthusiasm, "I can't believe I'm getting all this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really," Hay Lin says as she delicately floats to stand on the bleacher right in front of the taller female. "Then maybe Cornelia would know. I could always ask her."

"Leave her out of this," Taranee growls as fire flares in her eyes. Cornelia was definitely not in the mental state to be worrying about things like this. Especially if the questioning came from someone she believed was dead.

"Why would I do that," Hay Lin says as her grin grew even wider and more sadistic.

"Because I'll stop you if you try," Taranee says quickly, "besides why do you really need to know where Will is?"

"So I can kill that stupid gem's stupider keeper." Hay Lin says with a slight chuckle.

"Like I would let you," Taranee says as her fist begins to glow red.

"I wouldn't," Hay Lin says as she points across the field to a black dull looking sword pointing at a group of bushes. "Unless you want a foot of steel lodged in poor little Lillian's spinal column."

"You wouldn't," Taranee says in shock.

"I've already destroyed three world hearts," Hay Lin says with more laughter. "Do you know what happens when someone does that?"

"That magical energy in theory should move to a new vessel," Taranee says starting to plan out what to do.

"That would be correct if that heart had something to inherit the power," Hay Lin says as she proudly grins at knowing this knowledge, "take Lillian for example. Since she is a biological heart she has to have a child in order for her powers to be passed on." The former Air Guardian then lifts her hand which causes the blade to rise slightly. "Since I doubt Lillian is a proud mommy then if I killed her right now. The world known as Earth would cease to exist."

The last line of Hay Lin's speech caused Taranee's eyes to widen in horror as she watched Hay Lin quickly bring her arm down causing the blade to sink deep into the bushes with a powerful thud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A voice in Lillian's head told her to move quickly, but she didn't know why. She was breathing heavily when she listened to the voice and a blade came down right where her head had been, but instead of landing the fatal blow that it was intended to hit; Lillian Hale had escaped with a large cut on her forearm.

"What the," Chris says loudly as he and Lexis back up from the surprise entry of the weapon.

"They know we're here and that Asian chick tried to kill us I guess," Lexis says having watched most of Hay Lin's movements on her camera.

"_No her target was me,_" Lillian thinks to herself. If this was true then she didn't want to put her friends in danger, but she didn't know how to fight so how could she try to take on someone like Hay Lin.

"_It seems you need help,_" a voice echoes in her head. It was the same voice that warned her to move out of the way of the blade. "_That woman wields a powerful weapon, and also controls the air very well, but that should not be a problem if you allow me to impart my knowledge and prowess onto you._"

"_What makes me sure I can trust you,__"_ Lillian answers the voice quickly as the blade removes itself from the pavement.

"_Trust that I don't want to die,_" the voice echoes. "_Besides the gift of friendship is a powerful force, and your want to protect your friends will give you strength._"

"_Okay,_" Lillian says. The voice had saved her from being impaled so it had at least that going for it.

"_Good,_" the voice says, "_she will not try a second strike in the bushes though, but we must lure the sword away._"

"Right," Lillian says out loud.

"Right what," Lexis and Chris say at the same time.

"Nothing," Lillian says, "just stay here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like I missed," Hay Lin says with a sour look on her face before grinning at Taranee's relieved sigh. The Asian girl knew that Taranee wouldn't do anything to attack her in one motion spelt doom for the entire planet. "Maybe I should try again."

"You don't need to do that," Taranee says trying to convince her former friend to stop.

"But I love the suspense," Hay Lin says quickly as she raises her harm up and removes the sword from the bushes. Taranee's eyes widen as she glances toward the bushes. She then is shocked as the young blonde haired girl runs out of the bushes and onto the open field.

"_Lillian why did you do something so stupid,_" Taranee thinks to herself, but this time keeps her telepathy to Hay Lin in check before noticing that Lillian was placing her palms together.

"If you want me," Lillian says hoping that listening to the voice was a good idea, "then you have to try harder." She then skids to a stop and stops pressing her palms together and stands in place.

"You're making this too easy," Hay Lin says as she flicks her wrist and sends the blade careening into Lillian's chest. Only the blonde seemed unaffected by the attack and gripped the hilt of the sword as tightly as she could so it couldn't move. Suddenly, a red hot fist slams into Hay Lin's cheek and the former guardian is sent sprawling onto the metal of the bleachers.

"How," Hay Lin growls as she rubs her reddening cheek as it quickly heals.

"You forgot to take into account that Lillian is an Illusion type," Taranee says with a confident grin. "From the second she left her hiding place she had created a glamour zone. What you hit was just a copy."

"Fine," Hay Lin says, "but just because I don't have that sword." She then takes an aggressive stance. "Doesn't mean I'm not dangerous."

"I know," Taranee says, "but how do you know that I'm not a copy."

"That's just something we're going to have to find out," Hay Lin giggles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We seem to be collecting good data sir," a woman wearing a nurse's outfit says to the man that is wearing a lab coat as he goes over the data that the drone on Earth has collected.

"I know," the man says, "who would have thought that both Hay Lin and Taranee would be in the same place. Plus we get to see the effects of a glamour zone as well."

"Yes," the nurse says, "we also have the data collected from the five fighter types that we sent to observe Wilhelmina."

"And," the man says calmly.

"All five were destroyed with point six seconds after encountering their target," the nurse responds, "all seeming to stem from high electrical interference and a large electromagnetic field."

"I see," the man says as he places his hands in front of his mouth, "compensate for that immediately. I don't want our marvelous creation to be stopped by some kind of barrier technique."

"Of course doctor." The nurse says as she walks back into the shadows.


	4. Water

"What were those things Will-sempai," a small girl with short black hair asks the much taller red head. Her skin seemed to have a green tint as she looked at the older female with dark chocolate colored eyes.

"How should I know," Will says as she picks up the headpiece of one of the robotic drones that attacked them. The form keeper of the Heart of Candracar had let her red hair grow down to about her mid back. Only her left Guardian wing remained and the small pink eye within the infection continued to scan the scenery. The infection had grown some since when her friends had last scene her as it now covered her entire left arm and half of her left leg plus most of her back and her abdomen, while a small amount started to move towards her face. Her left eye had changed to a dark red color with her Raijoukei seeming to be constantly active inside it.

"They seemed pretty interested in us," the small child says as she looks at the head piece.

"So what," Will growls as she crushes he head piece with her left hand. She then heard something moving through the thick underbrush towards. "We should probably get moving. Achi move."

"Right," the girl says as she follows Will through the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And how exactly are you going to find out," Taranee asks with a smirk before a small cut appears on her cheek.

"No one escapes my Razor Wind," Hay Lin says with a chuckle while she drops her hand. She then looks over to the illusion Lillian and compared the injuries. "And it looks like Illusions don't bleed."

"_Damn it,_" Taranee says in her head as Hay Lin disappears only to appear behind her and quickly launches her from the bleachers with a powerful kick.

"What's wrong Taranee-kun," Hay Lin says as she turn bright golden eyes on the priestess. "Can't you keep up with me? Or are you out of practice."

"Unfortunately," Taranee whispers as she stands. She could take solace in the fact that Hay Lin didn't have a weapon, but then again the kind of destruction that the Air Guardian could do without a weapon was frightening in itself. Hay Lin again vanishes before slamming a knee into Taranee's gut knocking the wind out of her.

"Maybe if you spent your time practicing instead of going to school and returning to your normal life," Hay Lin says with a frown at how easy this was. She had obtain Oak's personality when it came to fighting. If it was weaker than you: kill it. "You'd put up more of a fight." Hay Lin then raises her right palm up and points it at Taranee. "I'll make it quick then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian was stunned. She was holding the sword in place the best she could. The illusion worked, though it didn't look like Hay Lin cared. The Asian girl was tossing her former friend and one of the strongest magical being that Lillian knew around with relative ease, and now it looked as though she was going in for the kill.

"_I've got to help Taranee,_" Lillian says to herself.

"_If you let go of the blade,_" the voice echoes. "_Then__ that woman will be even more dangerous._"

"I can't sit around and do nothing," Lillian growls, "Taranee is my friend too."

"_I see,_" the voice says, "_Than close your eyes._"

"What's that going to do," Lillian says angrily as she stabs the sword into the ground and runs at the two.

"Something wrong," Taranee asks noticing that Hay Lin has taken her focus off of her.

"Nothing," Hay Lin says with a grin as she kick out to the side and hits Lillian in the gut as the sword dislodges from the ground and flies to her hand. Lillian's illusion drops as she slams hard into the ground. Taranee's eyes widen as Hay Lin vanishes quickly only to reappear behind Lillian.

"Lillian," Taranee says in fear as Hay Lin's sword careens toward the young girl's unprotected back. The sound of an electric guitar then blasts over the landscape in a ferocious sonic boom.

"D," Hay Lin growls noticing that three small glowing green orbs have caught her blade just as it made contact with Lillian while four other orbs were holding her in place. "Why are you getting in my way?"

"Because you get carried away," D says as he appears next to Chris and Lexis' hiding spot. "If you keep killing worlds there won't be anything left. Besides we still have things to do here." The man then turns his attention to the bushes that the two children were hiding in.

"Fine," Hay Lin says angrily as the sword floats behind her back as the orbs let her go. "This isn't over though. Next time you won't be so lucky." With those words the two vanish in a flash of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lillian," Taranee screams as the girl clutches her shoulders. The fire maiden quickly runs up beside her while along with Chris and Lexis. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lillian says. Hay Lin, a girl that protected her along side her sister, had just tried to cleave her in two.

"I'm sorry I should have tried harder to keep you safe," Taranee says with a tired sigh. She didn't notice that what she just said caused Lillian to glare at the ground.

"It's fine," Lillian says in an annoyed tone while standing.

"Do you want me to take you three home," Taranee asks quickly.

"I could use the ride," Lexis says with a grin. Lexis was a lot like the way that Hay Lin used to be. Just able to grin and walk away no matter what the situation.

"I'll walk thanks," Lillian says as she begins to head toward the field entrance.

"I'll stick with her if that's okay," Chris says as he hurries to catch up with the blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't want a ride," Chris asks as the two walk toward the Hale's apartment, "even after what happened just now."

"I don't need to be guarded all the time," Lillian says coldly, "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Taranee was just trying to help," Chris says quickly.

"And she'd be dead if I didn't open myself up for an attack."

"Well, that's true I guess," Chris says as he stops walking, "I gotta pick some stuff up from the grocery store for my mom. You gonna be alright walking by yourself."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Lillian says as she continues walking while the sun started to set on the horizen. "Why do they still insist on protecting me." She was tired of people needing to protect her. If she was the most powerful being on Earth she should be able to handle what comes her way. "It's not like they're required to anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it," Chris says running full force through the streets. It had gotten dark in the time that it took him to get his groceries. "Lillian's illusion thing must have upset my internal clock or something. Mom's going to be so mad."

The young boy didn't notice the clawed footprints that seemed to be following him. Suddenly, something catches on his leg and trips him sending him and the groceries he just bought sprawling to the ground.

"Man," he says with a sigh as he picks himself up and dusts himself off. "I should really be more careful." He then walks over and quickly collects the stuff he bought. "Good thing everything is pretty much in cans."

"Except you of course," a whisper like voice says from behind. Chris cautiously turns his head to see a dog sized black lizard like creature standing behind him. "I can't wait to devour you heart little boy."

"What," Chris says in surprise as he backs up a bit.

"Just to make it fair though," the creature says evily. "I'll give you a head start." It then lets out a loud echoing roar over the city. Chris then wonder how none of the lights on the houses came on afterwards because of how loud the noise was.

"If you are wondering," the beast says, "only magical beings can see us beast type abysmal."

"Magical," Chris says calmly, "I'm not magical though. If you're after someone magical you'd be better off going after Lillian."

"You must be," the beast says as it charges, "that's why you look so delicious. That and the fact that you are stupid to think that I would go after a well protected heart like that of an entire world's." Chris crosses his arms in front of his body as the beast leaps at him with razor sharp claws ready to impale the boy. His eyes were shut closed as he waited to be tackled to the ground, but instead he heard the beast snarl in pain.

"Hey dork," a friendly and familiar voice says loudly. "What did I tell you about closing your eyes?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lair," a karate instructor yells over the large gym, "show these white belts how it's done."

"Yes sir," a young Irma Lair says as she stand up quickly and walks to the front of the group from the back. The young girl was still moderately new to the martial arts class, but the instructor found that she was a lot better than most of the other students. It was the day that they were to practice against one another.

"Let's see," the instructor says as he places a hand on his chin in thought. "Masson get up."

"Agianst Irma," a boy says in a timid tone, "no way sir."

"What are ya chicken," the young Irma stares at the crowd before sticking out her tongue.

"Agianst you," the entire class says, "yes."

"Well then," the instructor says with a sigh, "I guess I'll call this class finished then."

"Irma," a younger Chris asks as he and his bigger sister walk home. He wasn't in the same class as Irma as they were different ages but their classes were at the same time so they would walk to and from them together. "How did you get to be so strong?"

"Having people being afiad of you isn't strength," Irma says, "but wanting people to look to you for protection is what makes one truly strong."

"But how did you get strong," Chris says with enthusiasm.

"That's simple," Irma says with a grin that she would always wear, "when an enemy is standing across from you. Just don't close your eyes and look his strength in the face and laugh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Irma," Chris says in surprise as he opens his eyes to see that no one was there, but in front of him was an x-shaped piece of water that seemed to mimic the position of his arms. He lowers his arms quickly and the water follows creating two large blobs next to each of his arms. He then starts laughing as the monster stands.

"What's so funny boy," the beast snarls.

"You," Chris says as the beast roars again and jumps at him. The boy throws a fist into the air in the direction of the beast and the blob behind him follows suit and impacts the mosters body which sends it flying into a nearby lamp post. The creature quickly disappears in a puff of shadowy smoke as Chris turns to look at the blobs before falling to his knees from exhaustion as they scatter into a fine mist. The young boy then hurries and stands before continuing to run home. He'd worry about what just happened once he was finished being scolded for being late.

* * *

AN: Decided to start putting notes and such here at the bottom. It just seems better orientedt to me and that way I can also talk about things in the chapter. But before all that I'd like to thank everyone reading and reviewing Tectonic. Sometimes its the only thing that gets me up in the morning. Other than that the only thing else I really have to say is that I thought it was a neccesity that Irma, and Chris learn some form of self defence. Their dad is a cop after all. 


	5. Light in the Dark

"Thanks for the ride Taranee," Lexis said as she exited the former Fire Guardian's car. They were currently outside of a small Victorian style home that had beautiful blue trim around its white walls. In front was an amazing garden with a plethora of flowers in bloom.

"Don't mention it," Taranee said with a friendly wave before driving off. Lexis then turns and walks cautiously up the front porch, but despite her cautious approach the door immediately swings open to reveal a woman in her thirties with long black hair and vicious looking green eyes.

"And where the hell have you been," the woman angrily snarled instantly getting in the younger girl's face.

"I was at school sis," Lexis lied quickly while rubbing the back of her head, "I was doing an extracurricular project with Chris and Lilly."

"Sure you were," Lexis' sister growled as she grabbed the younger girl's shirt and pulled her into the house. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you hanging out with those two? They're both troublemakers."

"So they're still my friends," Lexis yelled angrily before running quickly into a room and slamming the door. Lexis' room was filled with a plethora of science fiction posters. On her bed were a group of plushy aliens and her at her desk was her computer which allowed her to edit the countless hours of footage she'd take to catch a trace of the paranormal.

But instead of going straight to the technological wonder, the young maiden flopped down hard onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. The two girls Lexis and her sister Kathrin lost their mom and dad when Lexis was still really young, and so the brown haired girl was practically raised by her older sister, who blamed Lexis for ruining her life, and what was worse is that Kathrin thought that Lillian and Chris were corrupting Lexis into believing that these paranormal things actually existed. Even though Lexis knew that they were real thanks to the proof that was still on her camera.

Before the girl had known she was out like a light and sleeping peacefully only to be startled awake by the sounds of something clawing at her window. Lexis looked out of the see through surface to see something rush quickly into the backyard. The curious girl with determination quickly grabbed her camera and rushed into the backyard to catch whatever it was on film.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor," a female dressed in a black nurse's outfit said quickly in a timid tone. Her face was hidden by the shadows of the room.

"What is it," the man in the lab coat said angrily. He was very busy transferring the data collected into usable enhancements for the armor like suit that was on his screen.

"There was a reaction from within the specimen," the nurse said again in a very timid tone.

"A reaction," the doctor said as a new screen appears in front of him with a camera feed to a room with a large sarcophagus. He watched before the sarcophagus shook a little as whatever was inside tried to escape. "I see. It should not be a problem. It is probably just a reaction to the enhancements we are adding to its body."

"Very well doctor," the nurse said as she vanished into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I could have sworn that I saw something come back here," Lexis said in an annoyed tone. She slowly swiped her camera back and forth hopping to catch something on the small digital screen.

"Well aren't you the pretty one," a wicked voice said from behind the camera wielding female.

"Who," Lexis said turning to see nothing behind her but the outside wall of her home.

"Look up child," the voice directed the maiden's eyes toward the roof where what looked like a giant four legged spider stood firmly. Lexis' eyes widened in fear as she stumbled back into the yard. Something about this creature scarred her more than anything, and she had just almost become victim to a psychopathic wind user.

"What the…" Lexis said timidly while pointing the camera at the beast.

"Are you afraid of me child," the spider hissed delectably, "you have every reason to."

"That depends on what you are," Lexis gulped trying to be calm and brave.

"You are friends with a World Heart and a magical being yourself," the spider hissed with what sounded like a chuckle, "and yet you know nothing of the world around you."

"Magical," Lexis said as surprise and curiosity started to replace fear. "I'm not magical."

"Oh but you are," the spider hissed before hopping easily onto the ground behind its fearful prey, "and quite a tasty looking one at that."

"What…" Lexis said as her fear returned. The monster's fangs glistened in the light of the moon as the spider raised them to strike. She had to run, but her body wouldn't move. She was going to be eaten by whatever this thing was and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She wasn't as brave as Lillian or as strong as Chris. What was she to do? It wasn't like she could fight the thing. I was two times her size. She closed her eyes as the vicious fangs targeted her soft body, but opened them in a flash upon hearing the spider screaming in agony.

"You little insect," the spider growled as its skin seemed to melt and burn from an intense light hitting hit. Lexis then looked around unable to tell where the luminescence had come from before noticing two softball sized orbs of bright white light floating delicately right above her shoulder blades.

"I take it you don't like the light," Lexis said as she stood confidently while keeping her back toward the monster.

"Once I drown out that power of yours into the shadows," the spider hissed before spraying a stream of goo at Lexis' back. The girl flinched as the goo was about to hit her back, but soon realized that she had taken quickly to the air. The orbs on her back becoming large skeletal looking wings.

"Now this is different," Lexis commented as she hovered only about six feet off the ground. She was caught up in the surprise that she was able to do this and didn't notice the spider fire a second string of webbing. This time the strong goop strikes her arm and pulls her forcefully back toward the beast's sharp fangs.

"You're mine," said the spider as Lexis was easily pulled toward the ground. The wings seemed to give the girl speedy flight and appeared useless against the spider's strong pull.

"Let go," Lexis struggled to get her arm free as the wings flapped violently, yet did nothing to help pull her free.

"Alexis," Lexis heard her sister scream from inside the house, "you better not be doing anything wrong out there."

"_Great,_" Lexis said to herself, "_I woke __Kathrin__ up, but I still don't know how I'm doing__ this let alone how to take this thing out._ _I have to think of something. Like cutting the thread, but the only problem is how am I supposed to do __that?_"

"You are almost mine child," the spider hissed with joy as its skin started to burn because of the light from Lexis' wings. That's when Lexis remembered that the creature didn't like the intense light. She quickly focused on commanding the currently unconsciously flailing wings, and soon calmed them before wrapping them around her body and focusing on making them as bright as possible. Before Lexis realized it she had illuminated the area enough to simulate pure daylight, and the spider screamed as it was instantly evaporated by the light.

"Lexis," Kathrin said shaking the sleeping brunette forcefully. "Lexis wake up."

"Huh," Lexis said drearily as she opened her eyes. The young brown haired girl was exhausted for some reason. "What's going on?"

"Why are you sleeping outside," Kathrin said in an angry yet worried voice. It had taken the black haired woman several tries to awaken the young girl.

"I was sleeping," Lexis said with a tired yawn. The sound of her voice questioning what just happened.

"Let's just get you inside," Kathrin said after giving her sister a big hug. She and Lexis then walk back into the house and Kathrin then tucks the younger girl back into her bed.

"Night," Lexis said in her dreary manner.

"Night," Kathrin said staring at the girl as she drifted off to sleep. Even if she was a pain and ruined the black haired woman's plans, she was still family. "And if you scare me like that again you're grounded for a month."

As Kathrin closed the door to her sister's room the young brunette turned on her side and a dim glow escaped her covers near her upper back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So those two loser beast types were a little too weak," a boy said calmly as he squatted atop a light post across the street from Lexis' house. He looked to be wearing a tattered black cloak that looked as if it were made out of shadows and kept the rest of his body well hidden. "This is going to be one wild time." A smirk then came over his darkened face.

* * *

A/N: Well there is Chapter Five. Lexis now has powers, and I tried to make her have a little less control over them as well as a little less idea of how to use them. Unlike Lillian who practices and Chris who has his martial arts background. Anyway please enjoy chapter five and thank you for all of the reviews. 


	6. Illusion to Attack

Lillian woke with a start. She panted heavily as she tried to stop her body from shaking. What was going on? This was the third time tonight that she had been woken up in this way. The bright light from the young blonde's computer screen allowed her to see her trembling hands as her left hand moved up to clutch her right shoulder while her right hand clutched onto her side.

"What is happening to me," Lillian whispered to herself as she tried to stop the tremors that wracked her body. She then shakily rose from her bed and made her way slowly to the kitchen. "And what's with this weird feeling I've been getting."

"_Nothing serious,_" the voice that had appeared in her head when Hay Lin showed up. Lillian almost yelped in surprise before covering her mouth. It was the middle of the night and her mom would be really pissed if the young blonde was getting food in the middle of the night.

"Great," she said in a whisper, "the form of my psychosis. What do you want?"

"_I'm only here to help_," the voice said calmly, "_and I am no mental abnormality._"

"Oh yeah," Lillian growled as she started to pour herself a glass of milk, "and can you show me any proof."

"_Using your natural glamour abilities_," the voice said with a gentle chuckle, "_yes I can. Though you would need to go outside, for I am considerably larger than that youkai of your sisters._" The last part of the statement caused the young Heart of Earth to immediately drop her glass onto the floor.

"How do you…" Lillian asked calmly. Lillian had never seen her sister's youkai, though she heard it described, so how did this voice know about it.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," a calm male voice was heard in a whisper like tone, "talking to yourself already. I thought you had friends."

"Who's there," Lillian demanded as she turned around to see no one in the room.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest," a boy only about a year older than Lillian with dark chocolate colored hair and bright white eyes said as he stepped out of the shadows. He wore nothing but a tattered black cloak and a pair of baggy black pants. His hands and feet were wrapped in black athletic tape that made his dark tan skin a little brighter.

"Who…How…" Lillian stammered unable to make a congruent sentence. Something about this boy upset her as she returned her hand to protectively cover her shoulder. The tremors that she had gotten rid of moments ago had returned as he walked rather forcefully toward her and seemed to pass through most objects in his way.

Soon, the young blonde found herself backed into the back of the couch. She tried to go around the piece of furniture only for her assailant to grab onto her shoulder and hold on tightly thus pinning her to the sofa. Her breathing increased as the boy let out a devilish smirk, but something else was there. It was a feeling of cold. It was as if upon touch with the boy her strength was sapped as her vision started to blur as her eyes felt like they were on fire.

"What's wrong," the boy said in a gentle whisper into Lillian's ear. The blonde was starting to shake and wobble in his grasp. He then pulled the girl close to him.

Lillian's body started to feel limp. The world around her was going black. Her eyes close as he pulls the limp head to look at him. "_Is this what death feels like?_" She asked herself as she felt his lips press against hers. "_This peaceful embrace._"

"_Pull yourself together girl__," _the echoing voice in her head screamed. "_Do you want yourself to be __devoured?_"

"_This isn't so bad,_" Lillian said to the voice. Her body felt like it was weightless. It was as if she was free. "_It feels kind of nice._"

"_Fool, if this creature kills you everyone you care about will die along with you,_" the voice roared angrily.

"_What are you talking about,_" Lillian said calmly, "_The world will still keep going even if I'm gone._"

"_You are not listening,_" the voice protested, "_if the heart of a world is destroyed then the world it belongs to is also destroyed. Including everything and everyone on it. Your friends and your family would die with you._"

"_No,_" Lillian said as resolve returned to her voice, "_I need to protect my friends._"

"_Then I will lend you my power,_" the voice said with a confident tone. Lillian could feel strength returning to her arms. "_But on one condition. You must trust me._"

"I trust you," Lillian said out loud which caused the boy's attention to his prey's beauty to falter. He still held her tight and what appeared to be black bandages had wrapped her tightly like a mummy, but within seconds the shadow ribbons were shredded and the boy launched back by a sudden burst of energy.

"What the," the boy said angrily as he skidded to a stop only a couple of feet from the blonde. She slowly started to rise from the landing that she had to perform. As she stood fully erect her blue eyes open quickly to reveal that the pupils in her eyes had turned into a double pinwheel. One of the pinwheels was black and looked as if it could spin to the right; the other was white and looked as if it spun to the left. "The reports said you were an Illusion type not an Attack type."

"_As long as you look at an opponent through these eyes,_" the voice echoed in her head as she took a fighting stance, thankful that Chris had taught her some of the basics. "_You will be able to do whatever your opponent can do, you will be able to match him blow for blow, you will be able to see through his tricks, and you will be able to defeat him."_

"Don't know what you mean by these types," Lillian said staring at the boy. She no longer felt the tremors that she once had, and the uneasy feeling in her body was gone.

"You're a heart and you don't know something that basic," the boy laughed, "each magical being in existence, from the strongest to the weakest, is classified by type. What type a being is has to do with how a being's powers manifest, but for some reason you were incorrectly classified."

He then vanished in an instant to appear in front of Lillian before tapping her on the forehead. The blonde then felt herself be launched through the air and within seconds was hovering over the ledge of building's rooftop. She then began to freefall, but reacted as if she knew what she was doing and grabbed on to the first ledge she could.

"Impressive," the boy said in an annoyed tone. He was standing on the actual wall as if he wasn't affected by gravity. "You survived my Flash Step. That won't happen again."

"Oh, no it won't," Lillian agreed as this time she vanished to reappear behind the boy, and before he could react she knocked him away from the wall, which causes him to freefall toward the ground along with the girl.

"You killed yourself too you little piece of…" he's unable to finish his sentence as Lillian slammed a fist onto the boy's face.

"That's what you think," Lillian said as she vanished once again to reappear on the ground below the boy. She then fired a kick right into the boy's gut just as he landed which caused him to disintegrate into a puff of purple smoke. Lillian then shook a little before falling limply to the ground as her eyes returned to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor Kaijin," a nurse wearing a red outfit said as she quickly ran into the lab where the mysterious man was looking over even more data. She seemed to not have any manners and wasn't much older than about fifteen as she stopped right before the man. Her long black hair covered the right side of her face while a cold red eye shinned within her pale white visage.

"What do you want Sadist," Kaijin said in a weary tone. He turned his head to see that the woman had a joyful grin on her face. "Did you kill something that you weren't supposed to again?"

"Doctor," Sadist said with an evil chuckle, "it isn't my fault that my toys die because they don't enjoy being tortured like me, but that is not why I am here."

"Then why are you here," Kaijin said starting to get annoyed with the woman. If she didn't get so much pleasure out of being used as a punching bag and a sword sharpener than her would have taught her to be obedient long ago. Though of course it was all his fault anyway. He did build her after all.

"The drone on Earth," Sadist said with a chuckle, "found an Abysmal and was quickly destroyed, and I was wondering if I could go and maybe collect some data on that Fire whatever for you."

"How could I possibly use data on something that is torn to ribbons," Kaijin said before an idea approached him. His drones continued to fail to retrieve adequate data on the Guardian Leader. "Though you may be able to have some fun, how about I send you after some real prey."

"I don't know," Sadist said annoyed while looking at her hand before jabbing a nearby scalpel through it. "Will this one give me some fun?"

"Possibly," Kaijin said calmly, "it is the strongest virus in existence after all."

"Good," Sadist laughed as she pushed the black hair that covered the right side of her face from the world behind her ear to reveal that her right eye looked to be impaled by thousands of needles and the eyelids seemed to have been torn to shreds by them.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Six is done now, and I'd like to give big thanks out to all my reviewers and readers.

Sadist's right eye actually comes from the old term; "Cross my heart and hope to die stick a thousand needles in my eye" in case anyone wanted to know that and it looks like the doctor has forced her sights on Will. Next Chapter I'll try to put in what's going on with the other group of badies out there, Gathering Night.

Before I go I'd like to invite all of my readers and reviewers to read the newly rewritten EX Titans as I kind of want to focus on that universe a little more right now. Also please read the story Perfect Darkness by Renji9031 as it is inspired by the Tsunami universe and tells the story of Zodiac's origins.


	7. Nights and Nurses

"Mizu," Draco screamed as he and Daikirai entered a large earthen room in which three large pillar-like thrones sat. This was the center room of the large structure that was known as the Celestial Citadel. Like the Fortress of Infinity on Candracar the massive structure floated high in the air, though the two were on completely different worlds. This world known as Ruokun was in eternal night under a large full moon, and from this world if one were to be on the opposite side of the planet they would be able to see the expanse of the Abyss space as it slowly crawled through the universe. "We brought the sword you were looking for."

"It's about time," Mizu sighed as she tilted her head back to look at the two from one of the large thrones. The former Water Guardian would often come to this room to think and it was also the place in which tasks were assigned amongst Gathering Night.

"What is so important about this blade," Daikirai asked quickly. When he and Draco found the sword the blade was heavily damaged and corroded. It was possible that the sword and its sheath would turn to dust upon touch.

"I need it in order to do what is necessary," Mizu responded while hopping down and landing delicately on the ground. "Now hand it to me please."

Draco carelessly threw the old relic toward Mizu who expertly catches the weapon. She then lowered it and drew it quickly from its sheath the blade turning quickly from a rusted dull sick to a sharp silver and emerald blade.

"Impressive," Draco growled, "so it can regenerate."

"That's not all it can do," Mizu said calmly returning the blade to a now "returned to former glory" sheath. "This blade is the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and its counterpart though not able to regenerate is equally indestructible. Though it's in its tainted state until it's returned to proper hands."

"What does that have to do with what that jian sword can do," Daikirai asked in an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't," Mizu said quickly as she walked past the two. "But it makes us that more dangerous. We'll wait till the others return though before we make our next move."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning cracked as the large black centipede disappeared in a large puff of black smoke.

"Amazing Will-sempai," Achi said with a cute grin that made the red haired female smile a little. Will swore to protect Achi after her village was mysteriously destroyed, and she kind of started to become like a daughter to the former Guardian Leader.

"It was impressive," a voice said from behind the two as a small robotic orb with one red eye floated above them. "But any old person can kill a beast type Abysmal. After all lightning girl you killed a Night."

"And you are," Will said as she turned to look at a fifteen year old girl dressed in a red nurses outfit with half of her face covered by her thick black hair.

"The name is Sadist," the girl said with an evil grin, "and I'm here to rip you apart." She then runs at the former Guardian who instantly vanished before reappearing in a tree.

"Stay here Achi," Will said as she placed the young girl on a branch before she returned to the ground almost instantly.

"Kick her butt Will-sempai," Achi yelled as Sadist turned to face the red head.

"Well you're definitely fast," Sadist chuckled before pushing her hair back to reveal the damaged eye. "But speed isn't everything." Will felt a sudden sharp pain in her left arm and the trickling feeling of blood leaving a wound. She looked at her shoulder quickly to se four sharp needles had pierced straight through the flesh.

"When did you…" Will asked as three more needles impaled into her lower back.

"This isn't as fun as that idiot doctor said," Sadist said in a disappointed tone. "Guess I'll just kill you quickly then."

"Do something woman," Will's wing hissed angrily as a barrage of at least hundreds of needles appear out of the air and fire at the red head's body, but both Sadist's and Will's eyes open in surprise as the needles seem to be caught by a fine net of black thread.

"That works," Will sighed quickly.

"You aren't out of danger yet," a woman that was in her early twenties said with a heavy accent that was unknown to the two women. "Will-sama."

"Do I know you," Will asked as she looked over the woman. She wore a steel plated headband around her neck that had an odd symbol on it with a line through it. Her body was covered by black bandages that were underneath a black coat with red clouds on it that looked as if it were shredded and then sewn back together. Long white hair surrounded her face as she looked at the world through pale white eyes.

"No," the woman said while turning her eyes toward Sadist. The net then drops the captive needles the many threads return to underneath the sleeves of the coat. "But I know everything about you. Though the one in red is a mystery to me."

"No one interrupts my fun," Sadist screamed angrily at the woman. She raised one of her arms as a plethora of needles begin to form in front of her only the arm is grabbed by a hand that is attached only to that black thread from before. Sadist is then thrown through the air and into a nearby tree before the hand returned to the girl.

"A true warrior wins through knowledge," the woman said in a confident tone, "and then using that knowledge to defeat their opponent. You are able to create those needles out of the carbon in the air and then fire them at your advisory faster than even Will-sama can move, but your natural speed makes summoning very slow so you wait till you opponent is distracted by one or two hits before firing a large blast."

"Who are you anyway," Sadist giggled as she stood. Her body was badly damaged from that hit but she couldn't understand why and didn't really care for that matter as she stood. The pain felt so good.

"That is the question I wished to ask you," the woman calmly said. "Our leader encountered one of those little drones of yours and we have been ever so intrigued to find out why you would send them out to collect data."

"The good doctor needed to know stuff," Sadist said as her smile spread across her face.

"What kind of stuff," the woman continued her questioning. "And who is this doctor."

"Not going to tell you," Sadist said quickly, "you seem like you know it all anyway."

"Even if I didn't I would still ask," the woman said calmly. Neither of the two noticed as Will scooped up Achi and vanished into the forest, well at least Sadist didn't. "Besides your prey is gone, and I doubt you'll have the stamina to fight me and then re-find and fight Will-sama."

Sadist growled angrily before vanishing with the camera like robot.

"Was that really necessary Ito," a man said as he stepped out of the shadows. He wore a large set of robes that kept his body and face hidden. "I didn't even get to rob either of them of those beautiful faces."

"Maybe," Ito said in an annoyed tone, "and how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Kakuzu."

"I guess I'll learn when I learn my dear Ito," the man says with a slight chuckle at the woman's glare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian yawned as she sat in class. It had been about two and half days since she not only found out that her friends were attacked by the strange shadowy beings, but also gained magical powers somehow.

"_We should practice after school,_" Chris' voice echoed in her head. "_You know just in case."_

"Man I really don't need this right now," Lillian sighed as she rested her head on her arms. "A vacation would so be nice."

"_You have no time to be worrying about trivial things like that girl,_" the echoing voice returned, "_after all, the boy has a good point. __Those beings may still be out there waiting for their opportunity."_

"Then I kick their butts like I did two nights ago," Lillian whispers as she starts to doze off.

"_They'll keep coming,_" the voice shouts, "_even if we were to beat them they would just keep coming. Then there is the ever present danger of that girl returning._"

"Hay Lin," Lillian gulped to herself remembering how close the former Air Guardian had come to killing her.

"_Yes,_" the voice echoed, "_even though you guessing how to use the powers that you now possess can defeat one Abysmal. __Against__ her you would need to adequately know what you are doing."_

"Fine," Lillian said quickly as the bell rang to go to lunch.

Lillian was a little late entering the cafeteria, but found her friends quickly and sat down at their usual table. Taranee was once again absent but she was in Candracar and probably listening to them deliberate on what they were going to do about the reappearance of the long thought dead Hay Lin.

"I so can't wait to take to my wings again," Lexis said with joy and a huge grin. The girl had gotten better at the group practices, but both Chris and Lexis said that they were practicing outside of their little group sessions to keep up with Lillian.

"Excuse me," a boy with black hair said in a gentle tone. He had bright brown eyes that were even brighter because of his dark complexion. Though he wore a tight white shirt and baggy black pants that made him seem to stand out a little. "Is this chair taken my friend needs a seat and our table is full."

"Sure go ahead and take it," Lillian said to the kid before her eyes finally met his. A tremor wracked her body instantly as she felt the same drained cold feeling that she felt two nights ago when the weird boy held her in his arms.

"Thanks so much," the boy said as he lifted the chair over his head with relative ease before walking over to a table that only one other person, a girl with lighter skin but long dark brown hair, was already sitting.

"Okay that was weird," Chris commented before he saw Lillian fall forcefully out of her chair. "Lillian."

"Did you have to expend so much energy Shogu," the girl said as she watched the two help the Heart of Earth up. Her eyes were like telescopes and could see that the twin pinwheels had formed in the girl's eyes. She was drawing power from somewhere to keep herself from being comatose, but where was it coming from.

"It isn't like I don't build up an excess on this world Norin," Shogu responded quickly with a grin. "I still want to see what they can do though."

"Maybe we should have some fun with them then," Norin said with and evil giggle, "but the eyes that the blond haired one possesses. They seem familiar to me in a way."

"We'll see if they do then," Shogu said as the two both seem to vanish into the shadows without anyone noticing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That damn woman," Sadist screamed while punching the inside wall of an iron maiden. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Dear sister Sadist please calm down," the nurse in the black dress said in a very timid voice. In the light one could see that her face was wrapped in decaying bandages to only show her eyes which were a dull grey in color.

"Do you want to make me Necro," Sadist yelled turning her sights on the woman.

"Though she could easily do that," a nurse in a purple dress said quickly in a kind of annoyed tone. "After all she is built better than you."

"Why has dear sister Canni come to visit," Necro said in a calm tone.

"Doctor Kaijin wants to know about your expedition Sadist," Canni said angrily, "and hurry and please tell him how you failed. I've always wanted to know what you tasted like." The purple wearing nurse then left the room quickly and was soon followed by the calm movements of Necro leaving an even more agitated Sadist behind.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Seven is completed and I hope that all who are reading tectonic enjoy it, and though it is late Happy Holidays everybody. 


	8. Information Overload

"I again apologize for the rude welcome Guardian Taranee," a council member said as he walked the young woman through the halls of Candracar. He was apologizing for the fact that Taranee was attacked the second she had stepped through the fold she had made to Candracar.

"For the last time," Taranee said in annoyance. "Don't worry about it, though I've never seen the fortress on such high alert. Especially if you're pooling guards and warriors from Meridian."

"The reason the fortress is on such high alert is because of something the Oracle apparently told the council," a male voice that was familiar to the former Guardian said quickly as he approached the two from behind. He wore his usual attire of a brown shirt and blue jeans with the brown trench coat over that. A large great sword was strapped to back while two long swords adorned his waist.

"And what would that be Caleb," Taranee yawned while taking in the warriors more toned build, but other than that he didn't look much different from the last time the woman saw him.

"It was very cryptic, even for him," Caleb said with a sigh, "but it got everyone thinking that someone or something might attack the fortress and soon."

"So the council sent a messenger and got reinforcements from Meridian," the council member said as they continued through the hall, "also the Oracle has locked himself in the highest chamber of the fortress and will not come out."

"Then it might not be a coincidence," Taranee said as she took a thoughtful stance while walking.

"What's that," the council member asked quickly while looking back.

"The reason I came," Taranee said calmly, "though I would rather talk to someone higher up, like Halinor or Luba."

"Halinor would be difficult as she is currently has her hands full with refugees who's worlds suddenly crumbled." Caleb said in a sour tone. "Though Luba might be able to help she is still looking over those little balls of light."

"Then I need to talk to her immediately," Taranee said as she increased her pace and began to head towards the Chamber of the Aurameres."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rang ushering in the weekend for the students of Sheffield Institute.

"So," Chris asked in a know it all tone as the three walked to their practice spot near the fair grounds, "we're practicing today, right."

"Sure," Lillian said with obvious sarcasm. She had a feeling that someone or something was following them, but she couldn't place it. "I can't wait."

"This might be when we actually get down some of that new stuff we were trying," Lexis said as she fiddled with her camera.

"You wouldn't mind if we joined you," a girl about Taranee's age said. She seemed to rise out of the shadows along with the boy that had come up to their table earlier. She wore a black tunic with black knee high boots while her dark brown hair fluttered in the slight breeze.

"And you two are," Lillian asked in a fearful tone as the feeling she got when that shadow boy was around grew inside her and intensified one hundred fold.

"My name is Norin, Number Six of the Fourteen Abysmal Nights," the woman said as a bow materialized in her hand.

"I'm Shogu, Number Three of the Fourteen Abysmal Nights," the boy introduced himself with polite bow. Then the feelings of intense magical power forced themselves on the three youngsters.

"Are you the guys that sent those things after us," Chris asked not wanting to start a scene with witnesses.

"Don't worry about people seeing you and your powers," Norin said with a smirk, "Shogu has the ability to manifest things called Shadow Domes. They are much like glamour zones in that people outside them don't know that they are there and people that enter them think that they are merely passing through a shadow."

"So that means," Shogu said as he vanishes and reappears behind Chris, "you can fight at your full potential."

"How did you," Chris said as his eyes widen in fear before a large tendril of water barely blocked a powerful punch before forming two defined ovals beside Chris' forearms.

"Look out," Lillian yelled as she knocked Chris aside before dodging a launched arrow. The two pinwheels quickly formed in Lillian's eyes as she tries to watch both of the attackers.

"So now what," Lexis asked as she hovered above them on her wings of light. At all their practices Lexis never showed any offensive abilities besides the ability to generate intense flashes of light.

"Shadow Manipulation: Shadow Net," Norin said as she pointed a hand at Lexis. Within seconds the flying girl's torso was completely wrapped by rope that seemed to be made of shadow though her wings couldn't shine through it. The next thing Lexis knew was hitting the ground with a very loud thud.

"Those wings are able to put off high amounts of light and give you the ability to fly," Norin said in her quick analysis, "but is seems that other than that they can't do much else."

"Lexis," Lillian screamed as she ran to her friend's aide only to be stopped by Shogu as he placed his right index finger on her forehead. Lillian was frozen in place one second before being knocked back by the flick of Shogu's wrist.

"Those eyes of yours can mimic a person's special abilities, but you have to look at the person in order to do it thus if you're fighting two at once your eyes are virtually useless." Shogu commented quickly before avoiding a whip of water.

"What about me smart guy," Chris asked as he watched Shogu yawn.

"You're a water user that can move water by moving his arms," Shogu said quickly.

"Thus you aren't that rare," Norin said as she created another shadow net that wrapped around Chris.

"This was disappointing," Shogu said as Lillian slowly rose to her feet. Shogu and Norin then felt the amount of magical force that they both put off be pushed back by something before the blonde haired girl charged them.

"Shogu," Norin said quickly in realization of the girl's speed and the magical power that was being released.

"On it," Shogu said, "Shadow Manipulation: Shadow Chain." Lillian was then wrapped in dark shadow like metal chains and forced to the ground quite painfully.

"No wonder a class C was surprised by you," Norin said as she pulled a black card with a purple vortex on it out of her tunic and the placed it next to Lillian.

"If you want to know more about that incredible power you now possess and how to truly harness it," Shogu said to the three as the two start to melt back into the shadows, "then use that card to make a fold. After that it's up to you."

"Up to us to what," Lillian growled.

"Survive and experience the world which will soon be in unimaginable danger," Shogu said as he and Norin completely disappear. Once they leave the restraints that the three were wrapped in also vanish, but the card still remains.

"So what now," Lexis asked as she stood while rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't know," Lillian said while picking up the card, "but I'm sure we'd find out if we used this." The young blonde then raised the card quickly above her head.

"Wait," Lexis said in a timid tone, "maybe we should think this over first. I mean that thing does look pretty creepy."

"It could be a trap," Chris responded, "after all it was our attackers that gave it to us."

"Okay," Lillian responded while lowering her arm and quickly pocketing the card, "but we aren't practicing today."

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I'm not in the mood," Lillian said as she turned to head home, "but if you guys want to come then you better hurry up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that is why I came here," Taranee finished telling Luba about Hay Lin's reappearance and how she targeted Lillian. "So that I might be able to get mine, Will's, and Cornelia's connection to the Aurameres returned."

"I wouldn't be so eager to ask that," the cat-like woman said as she looked at the former Fire Guardian with a thoughtful expression. The room was illuminated not only by Candracar's sun but by the now exponentially larger Aurameres that flouted in a circle within the room.

"Why it might give us the edge if…" Taranee began to persuade but it silenced quickly by a raised paw.

"There are two downfalls to your situation," Luba said with a heavy sigh, "the Aurameres have regained their full charge and powers back now that the Heart of Candracar is here and they are not connected to a team of Guardians, but that is not one of these downfalls."

"Then what are they," Taranee asked quickly.

"One is that to reinstate one connection we must reinstate them all," Luba said quickly, "thus not only would the three of you be reattached to the Aurameres. Hay Lin would be as well, so any advantage would be taken away. The second is that in their current state there needs to be a full set of five Guardians. One for each element."

"So," Taranee sighed. They could get a power boost if only all five of them were there, and since they were down a water Guardian there wasn't anything Candracar could do. "Then could you at least tell me what's going on around here. It looks like you're preparing for a full scale invasion."

"Most of the alert status is because of the Oracle's odd behavior as Caleb had probably told you," Luba said calmly, "but also we have heard that the Abysmal have begun moving suspiciously and our informants say that someone is gathering information on the strongest magical beings for some unknown reason, though it was the council's decision to fortify."

"I see," Taranee said in acknowledgement. "I'll return to Earth then. Just in case."

"Very well," Luba said calmly as Taranee opened a fold by swiping a ruby studded bracelet through the air, "I will try to keep you informed."

"Kay," Taranee said as she walked through the fold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just say we use it and get it over with," Lillian sighed in an annoyed tone. The three had taken to sitting outside on Lillian's patio with the card on the table in between them.

"I don't know," Lexis said in a worried tone. The card scared her. It was something that none of the three understood, but yet they were going to mess with it, and she had seen plenty of science fiction movies were that was the reason that everything went wrong.

"I agree with Lexis," Chris said, "it was given to us by two people that attacked us. We shouldn't be messing with it."

"_I am also of that opinion,_" the voice in Lillian's head echoed, "_it is still too great of an __unknown__ though I do believe that it will come in handy in the future. It is not __necessary__ to use it now._"

"Okay then," Lillian said with a defeated sigh, "we'll wait, but I'll hang on to it just in case we need it."

"Okay," Chris said calmly as he and Lexis got up to leave, "we'll see you tomorrow then Lillian."

"Yep," Lexis said with a wave, "see ya tomorrow."

"Later guys," Lillian said as she leaned back in her chair and stared up at the sky. She wondered what was going on. Why would enemies that easily defeated the three of them a way to increase their strength? Where they being treated like pawns or something?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is why I failed," Sadist said while bowing before the doctor's feet, "because of that little pain with the thread."

"Do not put yourself past it Sadist," Kaijin said while standing, "after all it is almost time for its test run. I was able to gain plenty of data on Wilhelmina as well as this new being that appeared at her aide, so with that I was able to complete the initial structure for the armor and we have already adorned the subject with it."

"So that means," Sadist said with an evil grin.

"Yes," Kaijin said calmly, "soon the worlds of the universe will be at our feet begging us not to destroy them."

"I will begin prepping for the test right away," a nurse in light pink attire with a white lab coat over that said while pushing up a pair of glasses.

"Be sure that you do A.I.A," Kaijin said calmly, "I want to know exactly what our new tool can do."

"Of course Doctor," A.I.A said quickly as she vanished along with Sadist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see," Mizu said after receiving a report from Ito and the man that accompanied her, "so not only had they targeted us, but the former Guardians as well. This is definitely unexpected."

"Would you like me and A.C.T to gather more information," Ito asked calmly.

"No," Mizu said in a sour tone, "the day is almost here, and I need everyone at their full strength for it."

"What day is that," the man, apparently known as A.C.T, said with a slight chuckle.

"A day that both of us have known about for awhile now," Mizu sighed as she looked up at the moon, "isn't that right Himerish-sensei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's what I call a mission complete," Shogu said as he and Norin walked into the main hall of a large castle. The sky above them was pitch black with a purple black light sun while the floor appeared to be made out of sand.

"So the card is delivered then," a man silhouetted by the sun said as he looked out the window. He appeared to have a large great sword strapped to his back. He didn't bother to look at the two as they approached.

"Yep," Norin said calmly, "and if everything goes as planned with that pompous loser Kaijin's experiment then the three won't have a choice but to use it."

"That is good," the man said with a slight chuckle.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say here except for thank you for the reviews and hits and Happy New Year everybody. 


	9. Unexpected Return

"There it is," a warrior dressed in full plate mail said as he and a large battalion of warriors drew their swords and charged at a woman that wore a suit of solid blue armor. Her face was covered, except for her lips, in a blue mask with a black visor that orange colored eyes shimmered through. Her hair was tucked up inside a blue helmet that the mask was a part of. From her back sprouted six large cases that seemed as if they were built to hold something in place.

As the warriors approached the crater, which was created by the woman when she landed in the middle of what used to be a large city, they screamed triumphantly as they quickly surrounded her. The first small group charged only to be blown away by the strange force the woman could generate. The next three charges ended the same.

"Rain down," the woman said in an emotionless tone. She appeared to be bored with the warriors she was facing. "Kaze's Death."

Suddenly two large clouds appeared above the battlefield and within seconds turned into massive funnels before slamming down and circling the woman battering and killing the warriors as they went. Once the funnels subsided the only remaining warrior was the leader wearing his shinning plate mail.

"Those were good men you demon," he screamed as he pointed his bastard sword at her. "You will pay for their lives, and for destroying this village. Earth Element: Close Canyon." The walls of the crater quickly begin to close at high speed until they close around the woman. He was then in shock as the woman appeared in front of him. She calmly placed an index finger on his helmet and within moments he screamed as in body felt as though it was being crushed, drowned, suffocated, slashed, and burned at the same time.

The attack lasted less than a second as the woman dropped her hand back to her side and the warrior fell to the ground, but turned to dust before he touched it.

"Good work Seraph," Kaijin said as he appeared behind the woman with Sadist and A.I.A in tow. "Not even a group of B class beings can take you on."

"The next step would be the A class doctor," A.I.A said as she pressed a button that forced Seraph's arms to attach to themselves at the wrist.

"And where do you suspect we find an A class," Sadist growled at her sister in annoyance. It was indeed difficult now to find a magical being, or a warrior that was above B class without it being the Heart of a World, and even those varied.

"Calm yourself Sadist," Kaijin said, "you are an A class after all, but I would not want to risk one of my warriors to Seraph." He stopped to gather his thoughts. "I've got just the thing. Though I will need a message delivered. Sadist, do you remember the world that you found Guardian Vandom on."

"Yeah why," Sadist yawned in an even more annoyed tone.

"I want you to give that information to Priestess Cook," Kaijin said with an evil smirk, "we'll see if fire and thunder will be a match for Seraph."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that Tenth and Vespa have yet to return," Mizu said as she sat in the throne in the middle of the three thrones. Oak sat to the Water Mistress' right while Hay Lin sat to her left. "Unfortunately we will need them soon."

"Ito," Oak spoke quickly following Mizu's statement, "you and A.C.T know of the world that those two are on, correct?"

"Yes, Oak-sama," Ito said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Then if you and A.C.T could go there," Mizu asked in a calm tone, "would you tell them it's time to come back please."

"Of course Mizu," A.C.T said before the two vanish in a flash.

"Aren't they needed to destroy that stupid castle," Hay Lin asked with a sour tone.

"Not necessarily," Oak said calmly, "It might actually be easier if a smaller group were to be the attacking body."

"So the four here should be the base of all we need," Mizu said, "so we can begin the operation at any time."

"It's back," D whispered quickly before turning to leave the chamber.

"What's back exactly," Hay Lin asked appearing in front of him and denying him his exit.

"Just an instrument," D said with his usual grin, "nothing more. Now if you don't mind I need to go to Meridian."

"I see," Mizu said as she and Oak stood behind him, "you and Hay Lin are to get it, but if you cannot I want it destroyed, understood."

"Yes," D said as he and Hay Lin quickly vanish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The new castle looks great at this angle," Elyon, Queen of Meridian and the Heart of Meridian, said as she worked hard on sketching the rough outline of the structure on a large pad of drawing paper that was being held up by a wooden easel. Her body had matured quite well over the years and though many suitors from many other worlds have come to claim the gorgeous queen's hand in marriage none have succeeded. She wore more Earthen attire in that the clothes actually were from Earth, though they were probably far out of date now. "Don't you agree, Raythor?"

"Agreed your majesty," the elfish captain said as he stood by the queen's side, "it is an impressive fortress, though I still found it odd why you kept the old foundation of the previous castle."

"From what I understand," Elyon said while not taking her attention off of her drawing. She was talented with the only person known to the captain being able to surpass her artwork being the Air Guardian, "the original castle was built by my ancestors and only changed due to the magical abilities of the current ruler, so I at least wanted to keep something of the old one and it was the only part not leveled by Dark Enigma."

"I see," Raythor said before noticing slight movement in the woods around the clearing that they were in. He wearily kept an eye in that direction, though he was positive that it was nothing to worry about, with Caleb and half of Elyon's forces on alert in Candracar one couldn't be too careful.

"Is something wrong," Elyon asked noticing the movement.

"It's nothing your majesty," Raythor replied calmly while returning to a more natural posture.

"Sir Raythor, My Queen," a man said quickly while running up to the two from the direction of the castle. The captain recognized him as a scout that he had sent out to gather information on a small dispute in the village of the south. It was odd though that he did not come back with his party.

"What is it," Raythor asked coldly, "and where are the rest of you men?"

"They are still back in the village helping sir," the man said as he stopped and quickly saluted, "but once we found this I came back here as quickly as I could."

"Found what," Elyon asked now that her curiosity had been peaked. "Can I see?"

"Of course your majesty," the scout said calmly his face forming a frown, "though it is a terrible relic from before you were on the throne, my queen."

"Well," Raythor said a little angrily, "what is it then?" His eyes then widened in shock as the scout pulled out the elaborate gold colored horn.

"What is it," Elyon asked as she took it from the scout, "some kind of instrument." She was about to put her lips to it and play it only to be stopped by Raythor.

"I would not your majesty," Raythor said in a tired tone, "this is the Horn of Hypnos. It is used to turn anyone who hears it into zombie like minions called trance marchers. Neither you nor the Guardians are immune to it."

"Then we should destroy it immediately," Elyon said, "do you know how Raythor, you seem to know a lot about it."

"Well I have used it before your majesty," Raythor said while bowing apologetically, "against your friends. Though they used a special tune that disposed of the horn it has always reappeared."

"A special tune huh," Elyon asked quickly, "do you know what it is."

"I do not," Raythor said, "but the Passling and Caleb both do."

"That doesn't help us," Elyon said in an annoyed tone before she placed the horn in front of her and tried to force it to vanish but it doesn't work.

"Would you like me to try," a voice said from behind the group. The three turn quickly while Raythor draws his sword to see a man in his late teens in an open sleeveless trench coat and a pair of black pants holding a bladed guitar.

"And you are," Raythor said readying for battle only for the sound of another sword locking with his to fill his ears.

"Wouldn't you like to know," D said with a grin while Hay Lin became visible once again.

"Peek a boo, I see you," the Asian girl said with an evil giggle.

"What, Hay Lin," Elyon said in shock before turning to the scout, "send a message to Candracar and Earth immediately."

"Yes my queen," the scout said before turning and running away.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead Air Guardian," Raythor asked angrily.

"Aren't you supposed to be more prepared?" Hay Lin said in an evil giggle. "I could have killed Queeny over there and you wouldn't have even noticed until it was over."

"Remember Hay…mam," D said after getting an evil look from over her shoulder, "the royalties mine."

"And what do you mean by that," Elyon angrily asked.

"You will pay for the crimes that your family has committed to my people," D said in an angry tone that was uncommon to his usual cheerful attitude.

"Please," Elyon said in an annoyed tone, "whatever Phobos did to your…"

"Don't make me laugh blondie," D interrupted, "you don't read a lot of this planet's history, do you."

"What are you talking about," Elyon asked. The queen was still unsure about what was going on but she definitely didn't like it.

"I'm talking about how it wasn't Phobos' crimes," D said angrily, "in fact Phobos wasn't the first of his kind."

"What nonsense are you babbling boy," Raythor said knowing that the scout would be reaching the castle soon.

"Your majesty there," D said with a smirk, "is a black sheep if you will. Same goes for her mom, but in reality your entire ancestry was like Phobos."

"That's a lie," Elyon yelled as a surge of energy made Hay Lin float away.

"Oh but it's true," D said knowing that he knew more than this little girl queen, "the first Queen of Meridian, Queen Raynia, obliterated Cedric and Miranda's species within the first year of her learning of her powers, and put the final nail in the coffin of Oak's race, the Infinity. She also plagued the Original Guardians in attempts to claim the Heart of Candracar and conquer Earth."

"Lies," Elyon growled as her anger increased, "besides how would you know that."

"The original Guardian of Water is on our side," Hay Lin said as she perched herself on the hilt of her sword while it floated in the air."

"It was your great- grandparents and your grandparents, though not as much, that were the ones that were behind the assault on my people," D said in a sorrowful tone, "the only way for me to describe it is that it was similar to the World Wars on Earth. My race was virtually wiped off the planet."

"No my mom would have done something," Elyon said quickly while Raythor still appeared stumped as to the reference. "Besides how would you know the events of Earth?"

"An ally of ours values only knowledge and money," Hay Lin answered, "she has a vast library where D goes to write his music."

"And your mom did do something," D said, "she was able to take the throne and saved those that survived. Though the damage was too late we were too few and too spread out to repopulate and thus you are looking at me the last of my kind, but before the second to last, my mother, was killed by your brother she made an instrument with a unique power for the tyrant. A golden horn that could make anything or anyone obey the person who blows the horn, but it doesn't affect me, nor did it her. So your brother had her killed upon completion, which was a year after I was born. About ten years later, I then broke into his castle. More specifically the library and I learned of your family's history. Shortly after that I made this guitar to make your family pay for the genocides that they have gotten away with for so long."

"So you're going to kill me," Elyon said in a timid tone while tears gushed from her eyes. There was no way that this boy's story was true but somehow she felt it was. Was the royal family really like that from the start.

"Unfortunately," Hay Lin yawned in boredom. She was waiting for the reinforcements that the castle would send so that way she had something to do while listening to D's guitar. "Meridian is a little important seeing as all of the knowledge of the Infinity is on it, and since destroying a heart destroys the world. Well, Oak would skin and debone D alive, and at the same time." She chuckled a bit at the thought of how painful it would be.

"But let's just say you will be wishing I did when I'm done with you," D said with a smirk as he noticed the grin on Hay Lin's face. "Ready."

"As I'll ever be," the former Air Guardian grinned wider as they both hopped away from a large fist of sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how is Candracar these days," Yan Lin asked a very tired looking Taranee while offering her a cup of tea.

"Extremely fortified," Taranee responded, "the Oracle has been acting odd and these Abysmal things, whatever they are, are on the move. They've pulled at least half of Meridian's forces for protection. That and there are droves of refugees from…" Taranee trailed off knowing that the refugees were from the worlds that her former friend had most likely destroyed.

"It is okay Taranee," Yan Lin said, "there is no reason to shield the truth, but it is odd that you could not gather more information on the Oracle's behavior."

"He's apparently locked himself in the highest room of the fortress, and is waiting for something." Taranee said as a large fold opened and out popped a familiar, well, smell.

"Blunk," Yan Lin said as the Passling quickly climbed into a chair.

"Why are you here," Taranee asked both relieve to see and smell the little green man, but also revolted that he smelled worse than he ever did.

"Smart girl here," Blunk said happily, "that good. Elyon in trouble. Attacked by smiley girl and strange guy."

"Hay Lin and her partner," Taranee said standing and quickly placed the ruby studded bracelet back on her wrist. "Elyon is in serious danger."

"I will try to get a hold of Cornelia," Yan Lin said as Taranee opened a fold to Meridian, "Blunk you need to go and get Caleb from Candracar. Elyon's life depends on it."

The Passling saluted the elderly woman before the two enter the folds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang in the Hale's apartment and stirred the young Heart of Earth from a peaceful nap with her familiar.

"Hello," Lillian answered the phone with a tired yawn. She had been up most of the night working on mastering that "Flash Step" move that she copied. "You've reached the Hale residence this is Lillian speaking."

"Oh good someone is there," Yan Lin said, "I was afraid that your sister might not even answer the phone."

"I'm not really sure if she does or not," Lillian said quickly, "why, you need to talk to her."

"It'll be easier for you to just give her this information as quickly as possible," Yan Lin said, "Elyon is in danger and needs your sisters help immediately."

"Right," Lillian said quickly as what little tiredness she had seemed to flee her body instantly, "I'll tell her right now." The younger of the two sisters then quickly hanged up the phone and when to the door of her sister's "room."

"Cornelia," Lillian said quickly while knocking on the door, "that was Yan Lin. Elyon is in danger and needs…" Lillian doesn't finish her explanation as she sees a bright blue flash from underneath the door.

Lillian then grins as she quickly runs upstairs and gets on her computer.

HEARTOEARTH wrote: you two online

WATERisAwesome wrote: Yes, why?

paranormal-queen wrote?

HEARTOEARTH wrote: good, I think I found a way to finally put all that practice to good use.

paranormal-queen wrote?

WATERisAwesome wrote: Well what is it.

HEARTOEARTH wrote: apparently, elyon is in trouble. it's a good opportunity to show both taranee and my sister what we can do.

paranormal-queen wrote: I dunno.

HEARTOEARTH wrote: think about it they could use the help.

WATERisAwesome wrote: Or we'd just get in the way.

HEARTOEARTH wrote: never know if you don't try, besides lexis could finally get to film another world with her camera. as long as she helps out with the trouble.

paranormal-queen wrote: Well, that got me hooked. -

WATERisAwesome wrote: I'll do it but we leave if we aren't needed, okay.

HEARTOEARTH: okay.

paranormal-queen wrote: nods

HEARTOEARTH wrote: meet me at my house as quickly as you can. we're going to go save the day.

* * *

A/N: Well Chapter nine is definitely a long one, but I enjoyed writing it. I'm trying to get more involved with the back stories for OCs and am going to start with D since I like him the most, and he's the easiest one to do. Agian thank you to all my reviewers and readers and I hope that you will continue to support Tectonic. Also like I mentioned previously, a friend of mine, Renji9031, is working on an idea for ZODIAC's origins called Perfect Darkness. It is quite an intriguing idea and helps also explain how Naruto elements are part of Tsunami and Tectonic. Also please check out my EX Titans story as it is quite enjoyable for me to write.

Lastly some tidbits of info from the chapter. If you hadn't guessed the last little scene there is a messenger chat online. I kind of hope you can figure out which screen name belongs to which character but in case not HEARTOEARTH is Lillian. Obvious I know but some people don't catch it. paranormal-queen is Lexis because of her love of all things supernatural. WATERisAwesome is actually Irma's screen name, and it will be featured in a different story that is still in me nogin, though Chris uses it for this story.

Raythor makes references to the W.I.T.C.H Episodes G is for Garbage, and Walk this Way when he is describing to Elyon, who never actually sees the horn or is told about it in the show, the Horn of Hypnos and its effects. I'm thinking of making D's moms name similar to the word hypnos since she made the horn. Also the horn itself needed to come from somewhere so I made it up.

D references events that have happened in Tsunami's prequel The Guardians: Beginnings when he talks about Elyon's ancestry.


	10. Echoes

"Any luck Sadist," A.I.A said in her calm demeanor while continuing to run statistical data on Seraph. The armored woman stood more like a statue than a living entity.

"None," Sadist said angrily as she steps into the open, "the Fire one went to Meridian."

"Odd," Kaijin said with a slight chuckle, "but this might work to our advantage."

"How is that doctor," A.I.A said in a quizzical tone.

"I believe the time for tests is over," Kaijin said as he walked over and placed a hand on Seraph's cheek. "The time for conquest is now." Upon saying this Seraph's eyes light up spectacularly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raythor lands hard on the ground once again while Sandpit is scattered. Meridian's army, or at least what was left of it, had surrounded the former Air Guardian. Meanwhile, D had separated the Queen's and his battle to a different part of the open field. It was foolish to attack the guitarist head on anyway. He liked to keep his advisories at range.

"Is that the best Meridian has to offer," Hay Lin said in with a smug tone that only Mizu presented. "No wonder you weaklings needed our help to beat Phobos, though I can see why. I am the best after all."

"You are overconfident Guardian," Raythor said with a grunt as he stood. That last blow was just a light tap to his gut, but at least three of the elf's ribs were broken.

"Over confident," Hey Lin said with an evil smirk before turning invisible. She then reappeared while landing behind the army as their spears and swords shatter into pieces. "I'm only stating a fact. Oh, and in case you didn't realize it yet. I'm not a Guardian."

"Good," Taranee said as she stepped through the fold she created to stand next to Raythor. "Then this should be easier."

"Fire Guardian," Raythor said as he fell to a knee. Taranee quickly knelt to check on the Meridianite.

"It's okay," Taranee said calmly, "Cornelia's helping Elyon and Caleb should be here soon."

"That's good to hear," Raythor said as he tried to stand, "but I can handle the Air Guardian. You help save her majesty."

"You're in no condition to fight," Taranee said standing as fire wrapped her shoulders, forearms, and shins while huge wings of flame erupt from her back, "and this time I don't have to worry about you killing the world's heart. This is Oak's home world, and she'd be pretty annoyed if her home went away."

"Already with stage three," Hay Lin said slightly amused. "Then again that is all you can do." Hay Lin then raised her right hand and pointed it at the Fire Guardian. "Bakuryuha."

"Metal Element: Magnetosphere," Taranee screamed as a dome of energy saves her and Raythor from the devastating attack. As soon as the blast subsides the barrier disperses.

"Someone learned some new tricks," Hay Lin said with a pout before vanishing instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't keep defending forever," D said in an annoyed to as he strummed his guitar once again to send the barrage of green orbs into Elyon's barrier. "I'll eventually find a weak point."

"I'm not going to fight you," Elyon screamed as the orbs slammed into her shield with another note from the instrument. The fact was that D was right, Elyon couldn't defend forever. Each time one of the little green orbs slammed into her barrier it stole a small part of the barrier, thus making it weaker with each blow, but that wasn't the worst. Every time the softball sized orbs hit the wall of energy they screeched into it, and Elyon was unsure of how much more her ears could take.

"Then take your lumps like the monster your kind are," D said with a smirk. That line finally got the young queen angry enough for her to permeate energy from her body.

"I am not a monster," Elyon screamed as her barrier lashed forward like a shockwave. D quickly plucked a series of strings that caused the little green orbs to fly in front of him and create a star shaped shield to protect him from the shockwave.

"It's a good thing I developed that to stop Hay Lin's Resengan Cannon," D said with a chuckle as the shield moved to show that he was unaffected by the blast. "That would of hurt, but now you're open." A sonic boom then resounds over the landscape as all five orbs shape themselves into javelins and launch at Elyon at lightning speed.

As the deadly projectiles approach their intended target a large tail like piece of earth rips from the ground and is quickly impaled, but before the orbs could release themselves and escape powerful vines burst from the earthen shape and secure them tightly.

"What the," D said in a questioning tone before his eyes widen in fear. He then hopped out of the way as a large clawed hand crushed the space that he once stood.

"Are you okay Elyon," Cornelia asked as she pulled her friend into a loving hug. She wore a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt while her long blond hair was messily tied back into a ponytail.

"I'm fine," Elyon said returning her friend's embrace while listening to the taller blonde's panicked breaths. "Are you okay?"

Cornelia nods as she shakily stands and turns to face D. The tail like piece of earth moves to accommodate its mistress' line of sight.

"So the Earth Guardian wants to play," D said with a growl. He had listen to plenty of Mizu's stories, learning from Oak only to believe half of what the Water Warrior said in terms of her friends, of her Earth Guardian and her ability to send virtual mountains at enemies. He had to be careful even if it wasn't true.

"I'm not afraid of you," Cornelia said calmly. The confident tone that she used to hold now sounded timid and unsure. Then with a humming sound the orbs are able to release themselves from their prison and return to their master.

"You should be," D said in an annoyed tone, "I don't have to pull my punches with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay now that everyone's here," Lillian said with great enthusiasm. She was wearing her gym of a small white t-shirt and a pair of blue gym shorts so that she would be comfortable while fighting. "Time to go save the day."

"I still don't really think this is such a good idea," Chris sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He also wore more comfortable clothing as to not be encumbered in the battle.

"You worry too much," Lexis, the only one not dressed for battle, said as she pointed her camera at Chris. The young girl was over excited about finally being able to see one of these other worlds that her two friends had told her about constantly.

"And you two don't worry enough," Chris angrily said while pulling the camera down out of his face and giving Lexis an evil glare.

"Who needs to worry when you got sweet magical power to back you up," Lillian says with a smirk before swiping her hand through the air. A blue ripple of energy bursts through the air to create the group's trip to the other world.

"Now that is so cool," Lexis said catching every minute of the fold in space and time on her camera as if it wasn't mundane. In truth Lillian and Chris had been used to the blue energy ripples because of the first part of Lillian's powers to return and a summer cold. The resulting random folds kept Taranee up for weeks returning creatures to where they belong.

"It's nothing special," Lillian said with a yawn.

"So this connects to another world," Lexis asked walking close to the ripple before quickly tapping it with her finger.

"Yes so can we go now," Lillian sighed as she walked past the girl and into the open fold. Chris followed close behind before both of them reached back through and pulled Lexis through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three appeared in the forest surrounding the once peaceful plain. In front of them stood a large creature made entirely of earth trying to swat away small glowing green balls of light. The sound of someone playing a guitar seemed to correspond with the orbs movement.

"Where's that music coming from," Chris asked in an annoyed tone as the group hid in the underbrush hoping to have not been seen.

"That guy," Lexis said pointing toward D, "that's the guy that was with Hay Lin isn't it."

"Yeah," Lillian said, "and it looks like my sister is keeping him busy."

"So what's the plan," Chris asked in a calm manner.

"This," Lillian said before vanishing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting bored playing with you Earth Girl," D said as he hopped away from another spike of earth and vines. His orbs thankfully kept the actual threat busy but still he was wasting time. "I'll finish this with one blow."

"Really," Cornelia said as the seven orbs returned to D's side, "and you're going to do that how?"

"First," D said as he narrowly avoided Lillian's high speed blow, "maybe we should introduce the next interruption." He quickly snatched Lillian out of the air and held her by the back of the shirt. "But using the Heart of Earth as a trump card seems pretty stupid."

"Put her down," Cornelia growled as her youkai approached D.

"Or what," D chuckled as he threw Lillian back and quickly stepped back out of the way of tendril of water.

"You really think you can take all of us," Chris said as the oval of water returned to his forearm.

"Actually," D said as he began to play notes rapidly causing the orbs to rocket into the sky. Within seconds the seven orbs multiplied and now numbered in the hundreds before they lowered and completely surrounded the four combatants and the large earthen creature. "This technique is guaranteed to not fail. Audible Annilitoscape."

With a loud sonic boom all the orbs began to fire an assault of pellet sized projectiles at high speed. Cornelia's youkai quickly covered the group, but the projectiles easily force their way through. What felt like hours inside the noise filled arena ended abruptly and soon dissipated.

"The answer is yes," D said as he tossed the golden horn up in the air and caught it. He repeated this motion as the seven orbs return to his side before fusing with his guitar. "Now I really should be going." He then vanished in a flash of green light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris, Lillian," Lexis screamed as she landed beside the group while Cornelia's youkai vanished into the ground with thousands of holes perforating its body. "Are you guys okay?"

"I guess," Chris said as two orbs of water dropped from the boy's ears.

"I'm alright," Lillian said before running over to an unconscious Cornelia. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and began to try to wake the older blonde up.

"Elyon, Cornelia," Taranee said as she and Raythor approached, "is everyone…Lillian, what are you doing here?"

"We came to try and help Taranee," Chris said quickly.

"Well," Taranee said with a sigh, "at least you guys didn't get hurt while helping."

"What about you," Lexis asked, "I assume you were fighting elsewhere."

"Yeah," Taranee said with a tired sigh, "Hay Lin vanished though after hearing a loud sonic boom." She then walked over to Lillian and places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Cornelia should be okay; she just used up a lot of energy."

"Okay," Lillian said wiping a tear from her face.

"Are you alright your majesty," Raythor said quickly but Elyon did not give any response. It was as if she didn't even know Raythor was trying to talk to her. He then placed a hand on the Queen's shoulder to get her attention before asking again.

"I can't hear a word…" Elyon said before her eyes widen in realization. D's last attack left the girl deaf. She couldn't hear anything the others were saying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After returning to the Hale's apartment, much to the dismay of Taranee who wanted to help Elyon, the group decided to take a small breather while Taranee put Cornelia in her bed.

"Well, that went well," Lexis said calmly while watching a pacing Lillian.

"Well," Lillian said in frustration, "we got our butts handed to us."

"We didn't do that bad," Chris said as he noticed Lillian pull something out of her pocket.

"We were thrashed," Lillian said walking over to the two, "just like by those two Abysmal Night guys."

"What are you suggesting," Lexis gulped as Lillian turned on her heel.

"I say we get stronger," Lillian said lifting the card that Shogu gave her above her head, "and I only know one way to do that."

"Lillian wait there has to be…" Chris said but it was too late as a blue rip in space formed in front of the three.

"Well, it doesn't look special," Lillian said before a small black dot appeared in the center of the fold. Quickly, a tremendous force began to pull the three beings toward the fold while its color changed from that of a bright blue to an angry violet. A strange crest formed from the black dot as the fold grew to accommodate it, though it was too dark to make out. Suddenly, three shadow like tentacles fly from the fold and grab hold of the three.

"What's going on out here," Taranee asked as she returned to the room to see the three younger teens get pulled rather forcefully into the fold. She rushed after them, but before she could make it to the fold it sealed shut before her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we now," Lexis asked as the three now stood in a desert like environment with massive pillars of obsidian towering around them.

"How should I know," Lillian said rubbing her right shoulder. The sky above them was a deep violet while the sun, or three suns, were a light green color.

"Welcome," a voice belonging to a woman dressed in black robes with pure white hair that came down to her mid-torso said as she landed in front of them. Her golden eyes then focused quickly on the three as she stood as two slender bat wings rested themselves behind her back. "To Paradox."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the infrequent updates. Trying to keep up with my homework, which involves a creative writing class what should hopefull show inprovement in this and other stories while I take it. Anyway thank you once agian to all my readers and a big thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy Chapter 10. 


	11. Paradoxal Code

"Well that answers that question," Lexis said as the group stared at the odd woman.

"But raised another one," Lillian asked quickly, "who are you?"

"Why, I am Chronos," the woman said in a passive manner while her hair sways in a breeze that doesn't exist. "I am the mistress of this place."

"So, what exactly is this place," Lexis asked quickly as she took in their surroundings. The massive obsidian pillars towered above them but looked as though they were breathing in a way. The sand simmered in a silver color as the sunlight touched it, but the sand itself felt more like pavement under the girl's feet.

"As I said before," Chronos said with a chuckle, "this is Paradox. The place where all time is recorded and all of space was created."

"So this is where the universe started," Chris asked, "that would make this the universe's core. I thought Candracar was the universes core."

"Ah yes, Candracar," Chronos said as she waved her hand in the air. A small miniature galaxy appeared in between Chronos and the three teens. She walked carefully through the stars trying as best as she could to not hit any of the stars or planets before she stopped near the middle and pointed at a small dot that was away from the center and close to a large black cloud that spouted from the center. "As you can see this is Candracar. It is far from the center of the universe, which is eclipsed by the Abyss Space."

"Amazing," Lillian said as the three looked in awe at the three dimensional map. Lillian reached up to tap one of the stars but is stopped as Chronos appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that," Chronos said calmly, "this is no ordinary map. It is the galaxy itself."

"No way," Chris said, "that would be impossible."

"Then allow me to demonstrate," Chronos said as a long ribbon extended from her clothing and carefully snaked its way to the middle. It then placed itself between the planet and one of the three glowing orbs around it and instantly that star was eclipsed in the sky causing the sky to turn a greenish orange color before the ribbon retracted and the light returned. Chronos then flicked her wrist and the entire map vanished in an instant.

"This is so cool," Lexis said as she lowers her camera. She grinned happily having caught the entire event on her camera.

"I guess it was," Lillian said as Chronos released her wrist, "but why did that card bring us here."

"It brought you here," Chronos said as she strode toward one of the pillars, "so that you can learn how to face the challenges to come. In other words I am to train you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we're back," D said as he and Hay Lin entered the central chamber of Gathering Night's fortress. "And the mission was a success."

"I see," Mizu said happily as she looked over the room. All of the members of her organization had finally returned, even Vespa and Tenth though those two chose not to attend the meeting. "Then I can finally reveal what our first plan of attack is now that we have our resources."

"It's about time I say," Draco grumpily growled which earned him an angry glare from Oak.

"True," Mizu said with a gentle giggle, "I have kept you in the dark, but now is the time for us to begin opening the Nine Celestial Gates."

"Which we have begun preparing for with the destruction of the Celestial Weapon Zodiac," Oak interrupted in a calm tone.

"Correct," Mizu said, "but there is still one problem that needs to be fixed."

"And that is," Draco said impatiently.

"We need to get rid of the thing that was a thorn in Mitsunari's side, but instead of attacking Guardian's like Mitsunari did," Mizu said in a triumphant tone as she stood, "in three days, we are going to blow that stupid fortress out of the sky."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Heart of Earth used the card you gave her," the man with the great sword said to Shogu as the two stood in front of the large window.

"Isn't that a good thing," Shogu said quickly, "after all we wanted them to go there anyway?"

"Yes," the man said, "but what happens when those three become an acting force is a different matter."

"What's that supposed to mean," Shogu asked an unanswered question as the man turned to walk away from him.

"Mizu though is acting the way she should," the man said, "we should have our first Earthling Oracle by the end of the year."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

""Train us," Chris asked, "as in how to use our powers."

"Exactly," Chronos said brushing hair out of her eyes, "but before we depart this valley." She points to a rod on top of the pillar that she now stood by. "I seem to have left my walking stick up there. Can one of you youngsters get it for me?"

"Sure," Lexis said as her wings sprouted and she took off quickly toward the stick. Before she reached the half way point of the pillar a large obsidian arm jettisoned from the rock and attempted to pluck her from the air. She avoided it easily but quickly retreated as two more rocky arms tried to knock her out of the air.

"Lexis," Lillian screamed while the two ran toward her as she landed.

"Are you okay," Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lexis said as she rubbed the back of her head, "but it's definitely harder than it looks."

"_An Auramere Ranger_," Chronos thought to herself as she watched the three closely, "_records show that there kind went extinct a millennia ago. She will definitely prove strong as her powers mature, and if it wasn't for Lillian there being the Heart of Earth she would be the most powerful of the three."_

"All you need is a little more speed," Lillian said as she disappeared in a flash, but within a second she is sent plummeting to the ground as an obsidian arm refused with the pillar.

"_Flash step,_" Chronos continued her mental analysis, _"an odd ability for a non-spiritual entity to possess. Where did she __acquire__ such a __trait__ I wonder could it be the second magical body I sense inside her._"

"You okay, Lillian," Chris asked as the two rushed to the girl's side.

"Yeah," Lillian said with a sigh. "Guess they move quicker than I thought."

"I'll just have to do it then," Chris said as the ovals of water appeared next to his forearms. He then launched a tendril forward only for it to be shattered by the obsidian arms. He tried again a couple of times, but each ended the same.

"_And he has a control of water similar to that of his sister's,_" Chronos analyzed Chris quickly, "_though his seems less disorganized than the girl's._"

"Maybe if…" Lillian started to form a plan.

"Enough," Chronos said, "the test it over."

"Test," Lexis asked turning around to look at Chronos, "what test."

"I merely wished to see what you three could do Auramere Ranger Lexis," Chronos said calmly.

"Hey, come to think of it we never told you our names," Chris said quickly.

"That is true Chris," Chronos said calmly, "but I am one who can see and know all when appropriate."

"But how was this a test," Lillian said in an annoyed tone.

"At any point in time did it appear that I needed a device such as a walking stick," Chronos responded as she snapped her fingers and the four instantly were in a different location. It was a forest made of glass trees that had no leaves while the ground beneath them was a hard rock like substance, but was as cold and as slick as ice.

"Now where are we," Lillian asked as she stood.

"The place is where you will start your training," Chronos said, "as you complete each step you will be transported to a different environment. You must also complete the tasks individually, thus it could be easy for one of you and impossible for another. I won't tell you the reasons but you must complete your training in three Earth days, the equivalent of three weeks in Paradox."

The three teens then look at each before nodding in approval.

"So what's the first task," the three seemed to ask together. Suddenly the three felt a strange aura wrap around them as they blocked their eyes from a bright flash of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian opened her eyes to see the same forest that she was standing in when the flash occurred, except Chris and Lexis were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are my friends," Lillian asked in an angry growl as Chronos appeared in front of her.

"You're training will be individual and you will not be able to see your friends results except at rest points and at the final destination in three days." Chronos informed the young blonde. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Hit me with your best shot," Lillian said as she punched her palm and stood defiantly.

"Your first challenge is to win a duel," Chronos said as she vanished.

"A duel," Lillian said, "shouldn't be too hard."

Suddenly, a spike of earth ripped from the ground and narrowly missed Lillian. The girl smirked at how easy this was going to be before her opponent finally came into view; her long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Cornelia…" Lillian whispered as a large stone slammed into her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A duel huh," Chris said after hearing Chronos' explanation. "Alright, should be a piece of cake."

"If you are sure," Chronos said as she vanished. Almost instantly a powerful stream of water slammed into him. He's pushed back slightly before he split the stream in half only to have it be easily knocked aside.

"No way," Chris said as he saw the one person he never thought he'd see again approach, "Sis."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Special training," Lexis questioned calmly at Chronos' explanation about how she wouldn't be doing the same training as Chris and Lillian.

"Yes," Chronos said, "your powers are different than those of Chris and Lillian, so therefore require a more unique training regimen."

"Okay then," Lexis said in an unsure tone. She couldn't really do anything other than fly so what could she possibly do.

"First," Chronos said as she vanished, "try to create a bow and hit the target."

"A bow," Lexis questioned as a bulls eye target appeared about two hundred yards away from her. "How am I supposed to create a bow?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well here's chapter eleven, as always I ask that if you read the chapter that you review, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Also thank you to my readers and reviewers.

P.S. A/N: Guardian of The Water to answer your question, I'd have to say maybe. That question is actually very detrimental to the plot so I don't want people to truly know the answer, but keep reading and I'm sure you'll find out.


	12. Exponential Growth

AN: Haven't updated this one in awhile, but I've been having a severe case of the writers block. Anyway, finally got this chapter finished and I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

"_Help me." _A voice shouted into the Taranee's mind. It was familiar sounding though rather monotonous to the fire maiden. It sounded as if the voice was in pain and torment.

"_Hello,_" Taranee responded calmly. The voice had interrupted the maiden's worrying over finding Lillian as well as finding Will. It really wasn't the time to have to worry about some other person.

_"Help me, help me Ta…Ta…Taranee," Taranee's_ eyes shot open upon hearing this voice calling her name. The monotonous sound then died down as she tried to speak to it once more. Who was it that just contacted her? Only Guardians could converse with her in that way. Was it a Guardian? Will maybe, or Hay Lin. It could even be Cornelia if she was frightened enough.

She sighed calmly as she went back to her work and once she was certain that she couldn't contact the voice once again. "Just another mystery to solve."

* * *

The world of Unner was being devastated. Its bravest warriors were falling quickly to the merciless power of Seraph. They would charge and be blown away by a fierce wave of energy.

"What do you want demon," a warrior dressed in solid full plate-mail that shimmered because of its golden trim screamed as he confronted the blue armored monster. He wielded a large lance that he seemed to be able to wield with expert efficiency.

"Are you the heart of this world," Seraph asked coldly and calmly. She was unflinching at the warrior's grandeur.

"I am," the warrior said with pride, "my name is Sir Regiam. You've heard of me."

"Surrender your world and power to Lord Kaijin," Seraph said calmly, "because you cannot hope to win in a battle against me."

"Oh really," Regiam said as he charged Seraph with all of his might. Energy wrapped around the lance and began to form a drill. He thrust the weapon forward, aiming for her chest, but his eyes widened in fright as Seraph held the powerful thrust back with just her right index finger.

"I told you," Seraph said calmly, "surrender or be forced into submission."

"Never," Regiam angrily said as he jumped away from Seraph. Seraph did nothing but remained standing in her current position.

"Blast through," Seraph said as a bundle of electrical current grew at her fingertip, "Rai Death."

Upon the armored woman's command the current arched from her finger with tremendous force and slammed forcefully into Regiam's chest. His elaborate armor shredded instantly as he was thrown into the ground by the powerful strand of lightning. His body flailed and rolled until stopping once he struck a tree. He was not dead, but he would be no longer able to move.

"Good work, Seraph," Kaijin said as he appeared behind her. She placed a hand on her shoulder as her body once again became bound by invisible restraints.

* * *

"At least I know it isn't the real Cornelia," Lillian said with a grin as she rapidly avoided another barrage of rock. The Heart of Earth was naturally an illusion type anyway so it was easy for Lillian to guess that it was all a trick in her head.

"_I would not be so sure of that,_" the voice said in a cautionary nature as the young blonde rushed the 'fake' Cornelia. Suddenly, just as Lillian was about to make contact with her sister and tackle her to the ground the ice like surface cracked and a powerful arm ripped from the crack and swatted Lillian aside. The earthquake continued as Cornelia's fifty feet tall youkai stood at the ready over the older blonde.

"If it's a fake then it's a really good one," Lillian said as the pinwheels formed in her eyes.

"_Why were you so sure it was an illusion,_" the voice protested. It spoke like that of a teacher trying to teach a slow student. "_If you had used these eyes earlier you could have confirmed your suspicion without the need to risk injury. They would have dispelled the illusion after all."_

"Now you tell me," Lillian growled. She had no way of standing up to the full strength of Cornelia's youkai. She was still only at a third of her powers as a heart. The youkai on the other hand wasted no time and lashed out at the young girl with a powerful blow from its tail. Lillian quickly flash-stepped away only to forget the properties of the ground below her feet and slid on the slick surface thus landing square on her butt. Taking its opportunity the youkai struck its claws at Lillian who was barely able to roll out of the way.

_"What are you doing?_" The voice growled in anger.

"Are you kidding, I can't fight that thing."

_"Why not?_"

"I don't know any forms of attacking other than punching and kicking that I learned from Chris, and if you hadn't noticed our opponent is a giant rock."

"_You really are that weak."_

"What," Lillian said skating out of the way of another slash of the tail.

_"You are the heart of Earth,_" the voice said in an annoyed tone, _"you possess the magical strength and potential of a planet filled to the brim with life. Anything that occurs naturally on that world you can force into an attack or a defense. The very planet is your attacking weapon. Add to that my power and expertise and you are an unbeatable opponent._"

"So you're going to give me more of your power," Lillian asked frantically as she avoided a barrage of boulders and a swipe of powerful claws.

"_Yes,_" the voice said through a laugh, "_though more on the knowledge level. Your sister is good at keeping distance and relies more on her youkai to defend her when the advisory gets close. Naturally this would be easy for you since you know that speed movement, but…"_

"The ground is more like that of ice so I'd slide too much on it." Lillian interrupted.

"_True, but that is where your natural abilities come in,_" the voice resonated. _"Your glamour abilities can change whatever you desire into whatever you desire. Make the ground solid and I'll supply the power you need to defeat your opponent."_

"Whatever I want huh," Lillian said as she slid away and stopped as the ground below her turned into a lush field that was soaked with water. "Okay now what?"

_"Do you trust me,_" the voice growled with an echo of laughter.

"Do I have a choice," Lillian said as the five story monster charged full force toward her.

_"You need to meet it head on,_" the voice responded calmly. _"Thrust something strong enough to pierce its skin. I don't know of the kinds of energy that the Earth can generate, also it must be something from the air. If it is earthen in any way the creature will knock it aside."_

"From the air," Lillian gulped. The air was mostly wind, hot and cold. There was some water vapor but that wasn't something she could just call forth. What could generate power like that? She didn't have much time to think about it, but something clicked as she grinned in confidence. A small orb of spectral light then appears in her left hand with the flick of her wrist. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

* * *

Chronos watched as a white pillar erupted from the area that Lillian had been in. She had seen it previously in Lexis' area once she completed her task, and now Lillian had finished the first part of her training. The white haired woman sighed at the expression. Lexis was at least two Paradox days ahead of Lillian, and who knew how long Chris would take after that.

* * *

Chris was once again knocked back by a stream of water. His shield did nothing to stop his sister's power, and was the cause of the cut on his arm from when she got close. He was never able to beat her when the two spared at the gym or on the beach in the summer, and she could just use his own defenses against him.

"How am I supposed to get out of this," Chris said to himself with exhausted gasps. Irma hovered above him, her arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly, they launch forward creating a powerful stream of water that launched at Chris.

Chris raised his arms in defense and waited for the strike. He could never when against his sister when she didn't use her powers, so how was he supposed to win now.

"_What are you giving up,_" Irma's voice rang in his head. "_The Guardians are like Dragons. Use their opposite._"

"What's the opposite of a dragon," Chris asked himself before smiling. He turned his palms toward the blast of water and split it in two around him. The orbs of water that form near his forearms changed into water like clawed gauntlets. Water wrapped his head to become the form of a head guard with cat ears sticking out from it. A cat tail made of water formed behind him and swayed back and forth.

"If you are a dragon," He pointed a clawed finger at his sister, "then maybe I'm a tiger."

Irma laughed as water wrapped her torso and forearms, quickly turning to ice. Her Guardian wings dropped down to allow two massive dragon wings to erupt behind her as her water-like tail formed. Irma then snapped her fingers and created a barrage of icicles to fly toward Chris.

Chris reacted quickly and seemed to flash step up the barrage to appear right in front of Irma. He slammed a knee toward her gut but stopped just before making impact. Irma clutched her gut as the ice like breast plate shattered in that area.

"No matter how thick the armor you adorn," Chris said as he turned to slam a kick into Irma's back. "A copy can't beat me."

Irma vanished instantly as Chris landed on the icy ground. A pillar of light erupted in front of him and made the shape of a large door. He grinned as he ran through it.


	13. Battle of Candracar

High above the clouds floated the Fortress of Infinity. The calm atmosphere belittled the actual frantic nature of the structure. Everyone within the fortress was on high alert. The Oracle had been locked in his chambers for weeks with no apparent reason. The Council of Candracar had taken troops from Meridian, but now they have been informed of the attack on Queen Elyon. They took the last three days to prepare for an attack on the fortress. They knew that it was going to happen, they only didn't know when.

Then a fold opened at the gates of the fortress. A large amount of troops moved out to greet the new arrivals. They brandished their heavy axes and watched the travelers. An old woman stepped through the fold covered in a tattered brown cloak. Behind her stood two more people dressed in cloaks.

"State your business travelers." one of the guards said as he approached the group of three. "The fortress is now on high alert. Only the most urgent of business will be allowed."

"I assure you young man." The old woman said in a voice that did not match her appearance. Suddenly, a pink armored fist crashed into the guard that spoke. Oak stood as she removed the hood from on top of her head. The other guards rushed her but the tips of their axes were removed by as a strong wind wiped through the crowd. Large gashes ripped across the guards bodies and they soon dropped before an alarm could sound.

"Was that really necessary?" Mizu said as she removed her cloak. Across from her Hay Lin appeared behind Oak as the armored maiden smiled in joy.

"No, but it's more fun this way." Oak said as a cannon unfolded from her back and fired at the structure. A massive explosion ensued that took out one of the spires of the fortress.

Guards pushed through the fortress' entrance at the group only to be blasted away by a powerful wave of sound. D grinned as he held himself ready.

"It might be too easy this way." D said calmly.

"Not if what's left of the Guardians show up." Mizu said as the group began marching into the fortress.

* * *

Chris landed hard as he fell from the final pillar of light that he entered. Shards of ice fell from his body as he brushed himself off. His clothes were soaked and covered in mud. They were mildly torn and ripped, but nothing a quick change at his house couldn't fix. He looked up to see his two friends patiently waiting for him under a large tree.

"It took you long enough." Lillian said with a joyful grin. Her clothes were torn and ripped from whatever training she went through. Yet there was a strange glow around her. It was as if a star was behind her.

"Sorry, if I'm not an all powerful magical being." Chris said as he crossed his arms impatiently. He looked over and saw Lexis fiddling with her camera.

"Seeing as I got here first." Lexis said calmly. Her clothes were the least tattered of the three. "I'm the one who should be impatient."

"You serious." Chris said with a surprised look only to get a nod from the brunette.

Chronos then appeared behind the trio in a flash of light. She wore a bright violet outfit what looked more like a suit of armor than anything. She was smiling as she approached the three but did not look up from the book she was writing in.

"Good job you three." Chronos said. Her grin widened as she closed the book and looked at them. Her face then turned sour because of the news she had to share as well as the way the three humans looked. She snapped her fingers and light quickly wrapped around Lillian, Chris, and Lexis. Their clothes mended themselves and changed to a more armor like form.

The light around Lexis vanished first. She wore a white halter top that revealed her upper back and stomach. A pair of black and white jeans adorned her legs while a new pair of tennis shoes wrapped her feet.

Chris' new clothes were less flashy. He wore a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Two navy wrist protectors held tightly to his forearms while his feet were wrapped in light blue shoes.

Lillian was the last of the lights to fade. She had on a pair of tan jeans, with knee pads built into the knees. Her shirt was sleeveless and was a bright green color, and above that was a deep blue vest with a picture of the planet Earth on the back. She clenched her green clove colored fist and smiled as the three look toward Chronos.

"What's the deal with the makeovers?" Lexis asked as she turned her camera to view the other two as they looked themselves over.

"To celebrate your completion of the trials." Chronos said in a weary tone. "And so that you are presentable when you are fighting your enemies."

"Enemies," the group asked all at once.

"Yes, Candracar is under attack. I fear that you will not have time to show each other what you have achieved in a friendly environment, but it is imperative that I get you there immediately." Chronos placed her hand into the air and immediately above them the same purple vortex that took them to Paradox pulled them into the sky and away from the strange world.

* * *

Taranee, Matt, and Caleb stepped out of the fold into the besieged fortress. Though the explosions were happening the three looked calm as they were greeted by a member of the council.

"Are you sure you'll be alright," Matt asked as he placed a hand on Taranee's shoulder. The fire maiden looked exhausted. She had told Matt that she had been kept up for days because of the constant psychic screams for help. She still couldn't pinpoint who it was, but it sounded familiar, and yet mechanized at the same time.

"I'll be fine." Taranee said as she turned to face Luba. "What's the current situation?"

"The former Guardians Mizu and Hay Lin are leading an assault on the fortress. Mizu has already managed to break through the defenses and has entered the Oracles Chambers. The other three seem to be doing as much damage to the fortress as possible. Is this all the reinforcements? Where is the former Earth Guardian Cornelia?" The council member said.

"Busy blaming herself for Elyon's current predicament." Taranee placed a hand on her forehead as she tried to come up with some sort of plan.

"Her majesty is also currently in a meditative state attempting to heal herself." Caleb said before three Meridianites are blasted through the concrete wall to the chamber. Oak stomped through the rubble happily. A fresh coat of blood covered her armored body.

"Guess they aren't going to give us much time to react." Matt said as he turned quickly into Shagon. He was about to charge before Taranee raised a flame covered hand.

"Matt, find Hay Lin and possibly that D person that I told you about." The fire mistress said as the rest of her youkai wrapped around her. "I'll see what I can do about the Oracle and Mizu. Caleb, will you be alright dealing with her?"

"I can try." Caleb said as he drew one of the swords at his waist. He pointed the tip at Oak as the two with wings fly into the air.

* * *

Taranee was quick to find the opening to the Oracle's chambers. She landed inside to find that Mizu and the Oracle were standing across from each other. Mizu had her hand on her sword and looked ready to strike at any minute.

"Why are you here Mizu?" Taranee asked angrily. She stood tall and ready to unleash a devastating attack if Mizu tried anything.

"You should stay out of this Phoenix Girl." Mizu said. Her eye showed that the Water Guardian was sad about something, but what Taranee couldn't comprehend.

"And let you attack the Oracle. No way." Taranee charged Mizu full force. She struck hard in a downward attack hopping to clip Mizu with her flame talons, but a giant tail made of water formed and blocked the strike as Mizu's youkai emerged and dominated the room.

"Taranee…" The Oracle is about to speak but stopped as the flame covered girl skidded to a stop after being batted away. Taranee growled before unleashing a wave of heat that instantly evaporated one of Mizu's youkai's tails.

"We'll continue when I'm done with this." Mizu said as she drew the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. "Then we can finish what needs to be done, Himerish-sensei."

* * *

"So this is where the Aurameres are held." D said as he walked into the massive chamber. The Aurameres hovered above him with the Heart floating peacefully in the middle.

"And you will do nothing to them." Luba growled as she stood before the guitar wielding individual. Though now around D's wrist was an elaborate gold colored wrist guard.

"We don't want to do anything to them." Hay Lin said with a malevolent grin as she landed softly behind the cat. Hay Lin placed the elaborate sword blade on Luba's shoulder. "We just want this fortress to be made into rubble."

"And do you believe you will succeed where others have failed." Luba retorted. She remained as calm as possible though she felt that this would be the end. The cat woman breathed a sigh of relief as a green blast of energy slammed into Hay Lin and knocked her across the room.

"I think you should take it up with management." Matt said as he floated above the three on the ground, but just under the Aurameres.

* * *

Caleb was thrown into the wall. The sword in his hand was shattered and unusable, and with Oak's relentless attack he didn't have the time to draw a new one. He was stumped as to how to get out of this predicament.

Oak just grinned as she ran toward the winded warrior. This strike would be the final blow. Energy wrapped her armored fist as she thrust it forward toward Caleb's chest, but the attack is stopped as a young blonde haired girl appears from a dark purple vortex and grabs Oak's wrist.

"Count your blessings rebel boy." Lillian said in a mocking tone as Lexis, Chris, and Chronos appear on the surface. "It's not every day that you're saved by a pretty lady."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 13 Everyboy. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope it doesn't seem that rushed. I couldn't think of anything to do to the trio training wise so I'l leave that up to flashbacks durring the battle on Candracar. Anyway Please tell me what you think.


	14. Setting the Stage

A/N: Short, I know, and I wish I could of come up with more, but I just really want the fights to be one chapter a piece since they are pretty big fights and have flashbacks to reveal the three's training, so this primarily sets up those fights. Also I didn't want to put in any more of the Taranee vs. Mizu situation just yet. I just want to keep it a surprise. That and I've currently lost interest with my W.i.t.c.h. fics for the moment, as those of you who have me author alerted know I've been posting some Bleach fics as of late, and would be much appreciative if you wouldn't mind reading them. In the meantime, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, despite how unbelievably short it is, also I was thinking of redoing Tsunami and making it more detailed and have a couple more scenes. Please tell me what you think of this as I'd be happy to add things to make it not so fuzzy.

* * *

Another pillar collapsed as Oak retracted her fist from the falling debris. She turned her head to glare at the blonde haired girl that was much faster than she appeared. The girl's smug face annoyed the immortal. It was if the blonde had no fear of the painful agonizing death that would befall her once the cyborg got her hands on her.

"Are you finished playing around." Lillian yelled as she stared at Oak. The pinwheels had been in her eyes for a while now and her flash step kept her just sort of experiencing a blow from the armored woman, though she was pretty sure she could handle that too.

Chris, Chronos, and Lexis left to go help the rest of the combatants. Primarily the two in the Auramere Chamber and the Oracle's Chambers but it wasn't Lillian's concern. She had to do her part to stop the fortress from collapsing around them.

"You think that just because you got training from an eternal." Oak said angrily as she clenched her fists tightly. "That you can defeat me."

"That sums it up." Lillian sighed before she disappeared just as a powerful kick plowed into the stone floor where she stood. Lillian the reappeared in a different part of the room and grinned once again.

Oak realized what needed to be done. She needed speed to crack this annoyance's skull against the stone floor. Otherwise, she'd tire from exerting all this energy for near misses. The immortal smiled as she pressed two buttons on the shoulders of her armor that caused the back mounted cannons and the shoulder guards to fall from her body. She vanished the second she touched the ground and instantly Lillian was thrown hard into a pile of rubble.

Lillian stood rather quickly for someone that was just thrown into a building's wall. A red mark appeared rapidly on her face. She rubbed the sore spot and was thankful that it didn't bruise.

"How did you?" Oak questioned seeing Lillian's virtually uninjured appearance. The armored maiden struck the blonde with enough force to remove the lower jaw. She noticed a slight abrasive to the blow though. As if a pillow was put in the way of the blow.

"Atmosphere." Lillian responded as she vanished in with her speed, only this time hundreds of Lillians rapidly appeared around Oak. The speed at which the blonde was moving was faster than that in which light could keep up thus allowing her to be anywhere she wished with her flash step.

Atmosphere, it was the only hint to what Oak had hit. Could the blonde have meant something similar to a planet's atmosphere? It would make sense, a cushion of energy and air that stops space debris from crashing into a planet's surface would make for an excellent barrier technique; however, it was a barrier with quite some flaws. Hit with enough force or at the perfect angle and you'd go right through. Unfortunately, Lillian compensated for this with her speed, but Oak had a way around that too.

"Shoukentshousken." Oak screamed as she slammed her fist into the stone floor instantly shattering the surface. Pieces of rock flew into the air blocking the solid smooth surface that the blonde girl ran on. Oak then readied herself. Lillian would be slowed and she would have to hit at just the right moment to get through the atmosphere like barrier.

"Aurora." Lillian screamed as she plowed through a piece of debris and barreled at Oak from above. In the blonde's left hand was a glowing orb of energy that seemed to shift colors at will. Oak raised her armored arm to block the attack and was soon caught in a blast that caused the two to fall through the floor and into the chamber below.

* * *

"And this is one of the Regents of Earth." D said in an unimpressed tone. His small green orbs had effectively immobilized Matt and held his body perfectly in the air. The guitarist was expecting a little more punch from a being that had at least a third of a heart's power.

"You give him too much credit." Hay Lin chuckled sadistically as she pointed her sword at Matt's chest. She lunged foreword rapidly only for the attack to be stopped by a white energy arrow. She growled as a second one pierced her forearm. The two looked upward to find Lexis floating on now much more feather-like wings while her former wings rested near her wrist to form an energy bow.

Then in a flash all of D's orbs were frozen and shattered, thus releasing the two's tormented prey. D turned to the sound of water dripping off of Chris' claws as they melted in the warm Candracar sun.

"It's little Lillian's friends." D said with a chuckle before all of the beings on the ground feel the entire fortress shake. "And I'm guessing the Heart of Earth is with Oak."

"Yeah," Chris said as he turned toward D, but your fight is with us.

"Is that so," Hay Lin laughed as she turned instantly invisible. She knew she'd be hard to hit with any attack if she couldn't be seen, but she is stopped from leaving the room as another energy arrow slammed into the wall before her.

"Yes, and don't try to run." Lexis said calmly as she formed another energy arrow. The woman was however worried about Lillian after that intense burst of energy that preceded the structure's violent shaking.


End file.
